Stronger Than Yesterday
by Silent.Angel.LJY
Summary: Yugi's whole world has crashed around him and he feels like it's the end of the world. However, he decides to pick himself up and start a new life on his own. Will he succeed? R&R.
1. Tears of the Light

**Author's notes:**  
This is my first fanfic, so I really want to know how you people out there think about it. Go ahead and criticize my work, I just a beginner after all :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tears of the Light**

Yugi looked at the happy group below him. Then he let the curtain fall, blocking them from his view. Slumping on his bed, he thought miserably about the fun they would be having. But he wouldn't included in it. Not since Yami came along.

That's right...it's all his fault, thought Yugi angrily. Ever since Yami got a body of his own, everyone had conveniently forgotten about Yugi. It was Yami this, Yami that. Yugi had become invisible, just another guy down the street. At this thought, Yugi clenched his fists to control his anger.

No, Joey and the others made friends with you because of Yami, a little voice rang out in the back of his head. Yugi shook his head and argued back, they didn't know about him back then. The little voice continued taunting him, singing out random memories which they had spent together.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Yugi cried out, clasping his hands around his ears. The voice stopped. The same situation had happened barely days ago, and was starting to get frequent. It didn't help him at all, except making everyone think that he had gone mad. Yugi opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the floor. He scolded himself for letting himself go again. He couldn't let Grandpa worry about him. Speaking of which, Grandpa came upstairs at the very moment.

"You okay, Yugi? Except I heard you yelling at nobody again..." Grandpa frowned, looking with concern at the teenager on the floor.

"I'm fine, jii-chan. Just - just thinking things..."

Yugi looked at the floor. He had let Grandpa worry about him again. Grandpa was the only one who understood him, who treated him as normal. Yugi did not want to show him that he was weak, even though he might be. Yugi shook his head vigourously.

Grandpa was alarmed by this, and stepped into the room. "Yugi, I know what you're thinking. Don't blame it on anyone, because it's nobody's fault. It's been so long, just let go of them, you can make more friends, right? Come on, this cold war will never end if the both of you are like that."

Yugi said nothing. He avoided his grandfather's gaze, and simply nodded his head, hoping he would just forget about it. To his relief, Grandpa exited the room soon after. Yugi looked out the window again. This can't go on, he thought. Jii-chan's right, it won't go anywhere. I have to stop dwelling on these memories. They're not my friends anymore. Yugi picked himself up from the floor and went downstairs.

* * *

Yugi watched over the game shop, tending to eager youngsters who aspire to be the best duelists. Grandpa had left on to discuss some business matters, leaving Yugi behind to tend the shop alone. He sighed heavily, looking out the glass doors into the sunset. It had been a very boring day, Yami and the others had left for a movie a long time ago. Yugi leaned on the glass cabinets behind the counter, letting his mind drift away... 

The shrill sound of the phone ringing brought him back to earth. He dragged himself to the phone and picked it up.

"Kame Game Shop."

'Hello, is this Yugi Mutou?"

"Yes. Is anything the matter?" Yugi wondered why a stranger would bother looking for him.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of this piece of bad news. It's about your grandfather."

Yugi tensed upon hearing this. Had something horrible happened? Yugi gathered himself and asked, "What is it?"

The caller hesitated, then said, "I'm afraid...your grandfather...he was involved in an accident and was badly injured. He's been admitted to Domino Hospital..."

The caller's voice trailed away. Yugi felt as though something inside him had snapped suddenly. He felt himself shaking all over. Struggling to find the words, Yugi stuttered, "When - when did this happen?"

"Half an hour ago. It was a hit-and-run accident. Please come down to Domino Hospital as soon as possible, Mr Mutou. I am a nurse from Domino Hospital, Miss Takaya. I had to inform the closest family of the patient. I'm sorry."

The caller received silence from the other end. Miss Takaya hung up after waiting for a reply which never came. Yugi put the phone back on the stand with trembling fingers. "He can't go...not yet...I haven't even finished high school...he...can't...go..." Yugi fell to his knees. If Grandpa left, he would not have anyone left. Yami and the others were ignoring him. Now Grandpa was threatening to leave him alone too. Alone in this big world. "What else can go wrong? What else?" Yugi whispered to himself, still kneeling on the floor. He closed his eyes, feeling more lonely than ever. I have to see him. I have to see him while I still can. Yugi thought it pointless to sit there and think. Grandpa is still alive. He can make it. He _will_ make it, thought Yugi repeatedly.

Yugi stood up on his legs of jelly, grabbed his jacket, and turned to lock the door. Just as he was leaving, Yami turned up with his gang of friends.

"What's up? Where're you going?" Yami asked immediately. Yugi paused, and looked straight into his eyes with a fierce defiance that he never had before.

"Why _do_ _you_ want to know? What _do_ you know? You don't know anything _at all_," Yugi's voice was trembling violently. Yami blinked at him for a few seconds. "Hey, can you not be so rude?" Joey snapped in retaliation.

"Not be so rude? How? Somebody _tell me how_!" Yugi found his voice rising to a shout. It felt good releasing all his anger and hurt on them. It felt even better to see their shocked faces, and on Tea's, hurt.

"Something horrible's happened, and you're telling me to _not be so rude_?" Yugi screamed. "Do you - do any of you - give a damn about me? No! And it's all your fault! It's all your _god damned fault_!" Yugi pointed an accusing finger at Yami, whose mouth had fallen open.

Tristan, recovering quickly, said, "How are we supposed to know what's happened if you keep yelling at us like a mad man?"

Yugi glared at all of them. It was useless trying to get them to understand. He bowed his head, then pushed past Yami roughly. He broke into a run, not turning back to look at the group.

And, as the brilliant tri-colored hair flew past, the setting sun shone on him, reflecting the shimmering tears which had escaped from the boy's eyes...

* * *

What did you think of it? Please review! 

_I thought nothing else could go wrong  
But -  
It happened.  
Now I can't breathe  
I'm just barely hanging on..._


	2. Independence

**A/N:** I was so excited when I realised I had reviews! (Is this normal?) Even though there were only three, I felt very motivated to continue writing! Maybe cos this is my first attempt...Oh, and I'll answer the questions sent in.

**Computerfreak101:** Hey, will this be a Yami/Yugi romance?

**JY:** Erm...well, I'm not really a fan of yaoi, so probably not. I've planned most of the story out, and I wonder if readers would like it if I created a new character? Btw, your review gave me new ideas, thanks! 

**Darkness.Angel.LSM:** Are you gonna do something to embarrass the now stuck-up Yami?

**JY:** Well...yeah, I suppose that can make the story funny. I'll add some small scenes where Yami gets humiliated :) Thanks for your suggestion!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. (I wish I owned Yugi, though.) 

**Chapter 2 - Independence**

Yugi paced up and down the squeaky clean hospital floor. His grandfather had been hospitalised just moments ago and a nurse had called in to inform him about it. And of course, Yugi had rushed into Domino Hospital to see his grandfather. However, he met with some people he didn't want to meet while on the way there...

_Flashback_

Yugi's POV

"Not be so rude? How? Somebody _tell me how_!" I screamed. Yelling seemed the best way to make them understand at the time. Their shocked faces made me happy. Let them into my life, what it's like to be ignored. Tea's hurt face gave the most satisfaction. She was the one I trusted the most, beside Yami. But she turned her back on me, like the rest of them.

"Something horrible's happened, and you're telling me to_ not be so rude!_ Do you - do any of you - give a damn about me? No! And it's all your fault! It's all your god damned fault!" I point at Yami. Even though Grandpa told me it wasn't his fault. Everything at that time, everything seemed to be caused by him. I never knew that I had harboured that much hate against him. It just made sense to me that he was to blame for everything. Added that Yami looked stunned, I wanted to give him a fistful and let him taste pain.

Tristan suddenly spoke. "How are we supposed to know what's happened if you keep yelling at us like a mad man?"

Tristan's interruption made me angry again. Yet, I had no answer to that. My mind whirled for an answer, and finding none, I simply pushed past Yami with the idea of making him angry. But he didn't get aggravated. He simply gagged at me, flabbergasted at my sudden outburst. I didn't want to tell them what happened. I wanted to keep this information to myself. It made me feel like I was better than them, even though I was not. And as I thought about this, I suddenly had the urge to run. To run away from this darkness and the collapsing world beneath me. I felt alone again...and I didn't want to be alone.

_End of Flashback_

After calling everyone else he knew other than Yami and friends, he sat back down on the dark green chairs of the waiting room. Yugi pondered on what he should do next when a voice rang out.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to see a tall, fair-skinned teen boy looking at him with concern. It was Ryou. Following right behind him was, surprise surprise, Kaiba, strutting towards him with an unusual air of solemnness.

Ryou seated himself beside Yugi; Kaiba leaned comfortably on the wall opposite them. They remained in silence, unable to find the words, but Yugi didn't mind, he somehow found their presence comforting.

A nurse came up to them. She held a clipboard in one and and a pen in the other. She had fiery red hair, and wore red framed spectacles. Yugi thought she looked somewhat strict.

"Hello, I am Miss Takaya. You are Mr Yugi Mutou, I presume. I had called you earlier." She waited for his nod, then continued, "I need to ask you some questions."

* * *

"...Yes, thank you." Yugi muttered. Miss Takaya walked away. 

Just as Ryou was about to speak, a doctor came hurrying out of the sacred pair of doors which they had been waiting in front of. Yugi and Ryou sprang up from their seats, and Kaiba, who was falling asleep, jerked awake from his position.

The doctor started before anyone could ask any questions. "Yes, he is alive."

Ryou and Yugi breathed sighs of relief, Kaiba showing no reaction. "Can I go see him?" Yugi questioned eagerly without waiting for the doctor to continue.

The doctor looked at Yugi's young and eager face, etched with the signs of tiredness, presumably from worrying about his grandfather's condition, and faltered. He replied in a low voice, "I'm afraid your grandfather is in a coma. Please lower your voices when in the room. Talk to him and let him know you're there. That's about the only thing you can do other than pray."

The doctor walked swiftly away, not wanting to see the shocked faces and the reactions of the teenagers, which he endures all the time as a doctor. Sure enough, as he turned round the corner, the sounds of weeping echoed through the corridor.

* * *

Yugi looked at his room for one last time. Except, it didn't really look like his room anymore. The walls were stripped bare of posters. The wardrobe door was hanging open, its contents gone. The room looked empty and lonely. 

Dragging his heavy trunk down the stairs, Yugi made his way down into the living room, where Yami was watching television with his usual gang.

_'clunk clunk clunk'_

Yami turned around at the noise, yelling, "Will you keep it d-" He stopped, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Yugi was trying to tow a trunk which was three times heavier than him down the stairs. Yami was aboutto ask what he was doing, when a resounding crash was heard in the room, followed by a yell and a gasp of horror. Yami flinched as the others stared at the mess before them.

The trunk had slid down two flights of stairs, dragging Yugi with it. The contents of the trunk were spilled all over the floor, and Yugi lay, dazed, on top of the trunk itself. The group burst out laughing, all except for Yami, who pulled Yugi back up on his feet. Yugi quickly brushed Yami away.

"Are you outta your freaking mind? Where the hell are you going with a suitcase you can't even carry?"

Yugi said nothing. He ran around picking up the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. The others were even more tickled to see this, although Yami didn't find it funny. He wanted to know why Yugi was carrying a trunk that was almost twice his size, three times his weight, out of his only home, in such a hurry.

The front door opened with a clang. Yugi bolted up and shouted, "Sorry, the store is closed for today!"

"Yugi, what's going on? Tell me! You're hiding something." Yami felt his patience wearing away. Something was very wrong. He followed Yugi into the main area, where the game shop was, and found Ryou standing there, hands in pockets, looking around the shop.

"Ah! Yugi, you've finally decided to come out. You're late," Ryou stated, glancing at the clock. He stared at Yami and his friends behind Yugi, then at the trunk. "Need help?" Ryou offered.

"Now wait a minute," Yami demanded, "We want to know what's going on. Where do you think you're going?"

Ryou turned to face them. "Don't you find anyone missing here?" he quipped lightly.

Yami raised a single, thin eyebrow. "You mean Grandpa? He's on a business trip." Yami made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi spoke up suddenly. "He should have been back two days ago," his voice barely audible. "And as for your second question, I'm leaving to Ryou's house."

The impact of Yugi's words echoed off the cold walls of the game shop. Silence reigned for a minute, then Yugi turned to leave a letter on the counter. Tristan and Joey wanted to argue some more, but Yami was silent.

Ryou held onto the trunk, and he and Yugi exited the glass door of theKame Game Shop, Ryou with difficulty because of the trunk. Yugi looked back at theKame Game Shop. It was the house of all memories he had, where he had grew up in with Grandpa. But since there was little chance his grandfather would wake up soon...

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "You're gonna run into the wall if you don't watch where you're going," Ryou stated simply. Yugi smiled, and Ryou took the chance to ask Yugi to help carry the trunk.

"He's right, what_ did _you put in this thing?"

* * *

Back at the Tama Game Shop, Yami was tearing open the letter Yugi left as a memoir. The rest crowded around to read it. 

_Dear Yami,I've decided. I'm going to take control of my own life. Today will be the day of my independence..._

* * *

**JY:** Chapter 2 is done! I initially wanted to write that Grandpa had not made it, but changed my mind after a comment left by Computerfreak101 made me realise that those kind of scenarios were common. So, my thanks to her! Please review! 

**P.S.** I have lots of free time to write the story since my exams are over, but my computer is an Apple, and I can only upload when I go to a friend's house. Sorry, I promise to update as soon as possible!

_This is the way  
That I state my independence -  
That I'm no longer connected to your memory_

_Haven't you heard?  
You are no longer respected -  
You are formally rejected, from the one you hurt... _


	3. A New Life

**JY:** I'm back with Chapter 3! It won't be as dark as the first chapter was, I've tried to include some humour to make it interesting.Somehow I feel like I'm getting out of point in my story...am I? Oh no...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 

**Chapter 3 - A New Life**

Yami's POV

Yugi left a letter before leaving the house. My legs feel numb and I can't move, even though I wanted to bring Yugi back in here for a clearer explanation. I still don't get why he's leaving. The only thing I can do now is read the letter that he left behind.

_Dear Yami,  
I've decided. I'm going to take control of my own life. Today will be the day of my independence, and no one is going to stop me. I've been overshadowed by you for far too long. I can't stand being in a place where everyone treats me like I'm invisible. _

The only person who listens to me is jii-chan. He understands me, or rather tries to understand me, unlike the rest of you. But jii-chan won't be coming back home soon, so I'll move to my friend_ Ryou's house, who, unlike all of you, treats me with proper respect. _

The reason why jii-chan might not be coming back – he has fallen into a coma after a hit-and-run accident two days ago. All of you were out. The only people there to comfort me were Ryou and Kaiba. Surprising huh? Of all people to help me, it was Kaiba, and not you, whom I trusted the most. Thanks a lot.

Don't worry about jii-chan's medical bills. I'll cover them. I'm afraid you'll forget about it if I leave it to you. So have fun with your friends, because you won't need to shoulder any burdens. Have fun.

Yours Sincerely,  
Yugi

I feel like I've been hit by a huge truck. If Grandpa was hospitalised, why wasn't I informed? Does Yugi really hate me till he won't say what he knows? This is ridiculous.

Maybe he didn't tell us because that would mean he knew something that we didn't, and that made him feel better. He's so selfish. I can't but feel angry at both the letter and Yugi. Damn it...

"But how is Yugi going to support the medical bills?" Tea pointed out.

"He'll just have to work, or steal. I doubt the second option though."

"Now what? Should we help him?" Joey questioned.

"No." This time I answered. Everyone looked at me. "Let him be. He can live life the hard way if he wants to."

* * *

Yugi looked around the room. It was smaller than his original one, definitely. He turned around to see Ryou standing at the doorway. 

"It's smaller than your old room, I hope you don't mind -" Ryou began, but was cut short by Yugi.

"It's fine, I like it. Any place out of sight of Yami will do," Yugi smirked.

When Ryou continued to looked worried, Yugi sat down on the bed and said, "Don't worry about it. I can fix this room up to be the same as my old room."

Ryou relaxed, then tightened again. "What are you going to do if you meet Yami in school?"

Yugi paused. He had not thought about it. What _would_ he do if he met Yami? Ignore him? And what would Yami do if _he_ saw him?

Yugi shook his head. "It'll depend on how he'd react when he sees me," and started unpacking his trunk.

* * *

Yami closed his locker. He sighed, then went to join Joey. Entering the class, he took his usual seat at the back. The day snailed by... 

"Yami! What did I say just now?"

The sharp voice of their teacher brought him back to earth. Hauled out of his dream, Yami answered groggily, "Huh?"

The class burst into merry peals of laughter. The teacher, never believing in humour, straightened herself up to full height.

"Yami Mutou! I want you to repeat what I said just now!" she shouted in his face.

The yell did nothing to wake Yami up, and it was proven when Yami replied, "Uh, you said, 'What did I say just now' ?"

Again the class laughed at Yami's stupidity. The teacher pointed to the door. The class laughed harder.

"Fancy trying to sleep in my homeroom! Can't you be more like your brother? Yugi has been paying the most attention the whole day!"

Yami snapped awake immediately. He looked at Yugi sitting at the front, all sleepiness gone. Yugi had stopped laughing when he heard the teacher mention his name, and was looking shyly at his desk.

The teacher walked back to the front. "Yami, do you need a manual on how to get out of the classroom?"

Yami got up grudgingly and caught a glimpse of Yugi before leaving the classroom. Yugi was chatting animatedly with Ryou.

Yami stepped out of the classroom. He felt like an idiot. He sighed and waited for the bell signalling lunch time. He couldn't be bothered about the teacher anyway.

* * *

Yugi waited for Ryou at the lockers, pondering on what he could do once he reached his new home. Maybe start decorating his new room. 

"Shall we go then?" Ryou's soft voice sounded in Yugi's ear, making him jump.

"Where did you come from? I didn't see you," Yugi said smiling. This was just the start of a new life for Yugi.

* * *

**JY:** Was it nice? I hope the part on the classroom was funny...I had intended it to be a break from all that sadness. Review please! 

_For hating you  
I blame myself -  
No I don't cry  
on the outside -  
Anymore_

_Because  
I refuse to give up  
I refuse to give in  
For the times we cried  
I will survive..._


	4. Never Lose

**JY:** Chapter 4 is here! Thanks for all your reviews! What's Yugi going to do to support his grandpa? Work? Or steal? Mind you, that's very unlikely.

And of course I'm glad you asked me questions!

**1.** I don't think so. Can't think of a way to squeeze an evil guy like him in...

**2.** Maybe. I'm finding a way to put him in to show how nice he actually is.

**3.** Well...it'll have a little romance. Just the basic, no screwing. This story isn't meant to be a romance. Besides, the author here is only 13, what can you expect from her? -.-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 

**Chapter 4 - Never Lose**

Yugi collapsed on the couch. He had failed again.

"Yugi? What, failed again? Hey, take a break." Ryou came into the room with two drinks.

Yugi finished the drink in one breath. He felt exhausted. "One look at my face should give you the answer. I didn't get the job."

Ryou frowned. "Don't push yourself. Try and try again."

Yugi said nothing. He went to the kitchen and washed the glass up. Then he started for the door again.

"Where're you going?" Ryou asked in surprise.

Yugi waved a piece of paper in response. "There's one more on my list. I'll be back before eight."

* * *

Yugi's POV

My footsteps hit the pavement below me as I headed towards the bus stop. That job was last on the list because I didn't think it would suit my personality. I've been scrying for work throughout the city for a week already, and the results were always negative. This is my last chance.

Everyone's been questioning me on how I pay the medical bills for jii-chan for this entire week. I keep on telling them it's from my savings. Actually, I've found some money in jii-chan's room. I know where he keeps it, he told me before that I could take it if something happens to him. Well, now something's really happened.

The bus has come. Finally. Some people ask me how I pay so much attention in class. I don't know either, but I guess it's because I have a goal. Now that I've decided to be independent, I must study hard and get good grades. Then I can find a good job. Jii-chan wants me to graduate from high school. When jii-chan wakes up, I will show him I'm the grandson that he can be proud of.

I'm here. Wow, is the address right? I'm standing in front of a white building. Graffiti is splashed all over it. The sign 'Oak 3' is hanging low over the entrance. As I enter, the automatic glass doors slide open to reveal a carpeted dance floor, dimly lit, with roving headlights. Beautiful people are dancing hysterically to the music. A DJ mixes tracks while a band is performing on a stage. Tables and couches are filled with couples. The bartenders are going bullet speed with the amount of customers.

I approach a bartender and ask for the manager. He nods and asks for my name, then motions for me to sit.

Looking around, I notice that most of the dancers are young teens like I am. I'm beginning to wonder how I'm gonna find work in a place like this.

"Mr Mutou?"

I turn to the sound of my name. A lady was standing at my table.

"Hi, I'm the manager of Oak 3, I'll be the one interviewing you." She gave me a little smile.

* * *

Normal POV

"...Okay...here's my last question. I just want to know what you would do in this scenario. If a group of girls try to chat you up and want you to buy them drinks, what would you do?"

Yugi blinked. He wasn't prepared for _this_ kind of question.

"Well...buy them the drinks then."

"Why?"

"Because..." Yugi's mind worked furiously for a reason. "Because that'll leave a good impression of the staff on them, and they'll come back." Yugi immediately thought that it sounded stupid.

The lady showed no expression, so Yugi couldn't tell if he had answered correctly or not. Then she spoke.

"Taking up this job means you must be a social butterfly. You must get used to the loud music. In this job, you have to work till late into the night. You must get used to the dark lighting, and most important of all," she paused for effect, "No illegal drugs allowed. Once caught, I will not hesitate to report you to the police."

Yugi agreed to all of this. He waited with bated breath for his results. To his relief, the manager smiled brightly at him, and extended her hand.

"Welcome to Oak 3, Yugi. Have a nice time working here. That guy you spoke to earlier is Akiro. Any questions, go to Akiro. Oh, and you can start work tomorrow."

Yugi was ecstatic. He had finally found work! He shook hands with the manager, who proceeded to explain the work hours and other stuff.

* * *

Yugi reached home at fifteen minutes to eight. Ryou was there to greet him. 

"How did it go?" Ryou asked anxiously, then spotting the grin that Yugi was wearing on his face, guessed the answer.

"Whoa! Congrats Yugi! Shall we go celebrate? Have a burger or something?"

Yugi laughed. He felt more happy than the whole week put together. They went and have dinner, and Yugi told Ryou of his new found work.

"But won't that mean you'll lose lots of sleep? I mean, you have to work till late..." Ryou was always pointing out the negative points of every situation.

"Ha. I won't lose a job to some sleep. I've declared myself as independent, and it won't be complete if I can't support myself. Don't be so pessimistic, Ryou. I'll be starting work tomorrow."

Yugi felt as though he had achieved something. He felt happy deep inside, thinking about what Grandpa would say when he wakes up to find that his grandson was all grown up. Yugi promised himself that night, to clear all obstacles he encounters, and never to lose in any battle.

* * *

**JY:** This chapter is kinda long-winded, really sorry, but I wanted readers to understand the environment Yugi is working in, because it plays a big part in the whole story. Review please! 

_Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow  
Maybe it can't be done  
Close your eyes, see with your heart  
You can't just run away _

_On the unseen tomorrow  
Follow your heart  
Understand the pain, stand up strong  
Never Lose!_


	5. The Red Butterfly

**JY:** Yugi is becoming more independent, and the focus will be on him now. I want to thank Computerfreak101 and Yimi Makuya, who are (still) following my story! So sorry if you were unable to open this chapter, I had accidentally deleted it without realising. And I was overseas for a week, so I couldn't do anything about it. Gomene! 

Thanks, Computerfreak101, I didn't think that as a possiblity. Well, I'll see about it...and yes, Oak 3 is a club. But I'm not sure if romance will play a big role...we'll know as the story unfolds, right:D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. 

**Chapter 5 - The Red Butterfly**

_It has been 2 weeks since Yugi got his job at Oak 3. Yugi has stopped communicating with Yami and the others completely. He is joyful at work, and staying with his now best friend Ryou completes his happiness. What's more, Yugi has somehow dragged Ryou into the same work as him. Yugi looks like a shadow of his old self again, but we will see..._

"Yugi! Hey Yugi! Over here!" 

A chorus of female voices called out to the tricolour haired teen standing behind the bar. Yugi turned around at the sound of his name. 

"It's you girls again..." Yugi said smiling at them. They came regularly to Oak 3, and from the day they knew his name, have been calling him to their table. Yugi knew all five of them very well. 

"Hey Yugi, can you buy us all a drink? Please?" The blond spoke, her hazel eyes gleaming. That was her best move that almost always worked. 

Yugi looked at the puppy face the blond was giving him. He had to oblige, she was just too cute. He shrugged, "Sure." 

The girls cheered. Yugi shuffled back to the counter get them a coke each. Ryou looked at him from the side. 

"What, you let them win over you again? Are you too soft, just being nice or do you like one of the girls?" Ryou smirked. 

Yugi looked up from the five glasses he was carrying dangerously. 

"Huh? What are talking about?" 

Ryou was grinning at him. "Those girls seem to like you. Since I'm an outsider, I can see the picture more clearly. They _definitely_ like you." 

This time Yugi was grinning. "You're kidding. No way am I falling for a bunch of girls who haven't even graduated from middle school yet." 

Ryou looked thoughtful. "Don't tell me _you_ like them, Ryou," Yugi said laughing, and continued carrying the glasses to the girls' table. 

Just as he was walking back to the counter, Yugi had the wind knocked out of him as something collided into him with so much force that he was thrown against a table. The five girls shrieked. Dazed, Yugi noticed that the something was lying on him. He blinked furiously and tried to focus properly when he saw the object move. 

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Ryou's voice rang into Yugi's ears, snapping him back into reality. The object turned out to be a brown-haired girl who was struggling to get up. Yugi turned a deep shade of red when he realised what had landed on him and tried to get up. 

The girl turned around to face Yugi and muttered an apology. It was only when she started for the door did Yugi realise that she was limping. She had several cuts on a knee where the shattered glass from drinks on the fallen table had scratched her. Yugi ran after her. 

Laughter rang out from a small group of men. Yugi paused and looked at them, confused and angry at them for laughing. 

"She should haff letz me offer her a drinkz. Who azked her to rezist? Of coz, to avoide being injurred by a madz woman, I had to push her away, should I not?" A very large man spoke with a heavily accented voice. The group laughed again, oblivious to everyone staring at them. 

Wham. The manager strutted through the 'Staff Only' doors. She pursed her lips at the mess. 

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." She said in her brisk, businesslike tone. The men glared at her. 

Yugi didn't watch any further. He exited Oak 3 and ran after the girl. She couldn't have gone far with that injury, he thought frantically. Sure enough, Yugi found her seated on a bench not far from the bar. 

"Um...Are you okay?" Yugi asked cautiously, not knowing how she might react. 

The girl stared straight at him with sharp grey eyes. After a pause, she said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." 

"It's okay, it's not your fault anyway..." 

At this sentence, she stood up abruptly and tried to walk away, apologising again. Yugi put a hand on her shoulder, "You're hurt. Let me help you, alright?" Yugi might have gotten more stronger, but that didn't mean that he had lost his kindness and compassion. 

The girl stopped in her tracks. Yugi, thinking that he had offended her, immediately removed his hand from her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry-" He began, when she turned to face him with a sad look on her face. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

Yugi couldn't answer her. He stuttered, "Well, you're injured, and I - I thought that - that you might need help, y'know...Can I just say that I'm always concerned about the people around me whether I know them or not?" Yugi blurted out, hoping that she would take that lame excuse in. 

She blinked at him. Fortunately for Yugi, she smiled at this and sat back down on the bench. 

"Isn't your friend going to look for you?" 

Yugi pondered for a moment. I don't think anyone knows that I've left, he thought. 

"It's okay, they're occupied with cleaning up the mess. And trying to get those men to leave," Yugi added as an afterthought. 

The girl's eyes widened at this point. She looked ready to leave again, then thought better of it. Yugi asked for her name as politely as he could. She said nothing. Getting the message, Yugi didn't ask again. 

He suggested that they return to Oak 3 so that they can clean her wounds properly. She hesitated, and Yugi had to reassure her over and over again that the men have left until she agreed.

* * *

Back home, Ryou explained what had happened in detail to Yugi. When he had finished, Ryou couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and blurted out, "So...tell me, who was that girl? What's her name?" 

Yugi didn't manage to get her name, so he shrugged. Ryou sighed. 

"I thought you knew her or something, you two got along pretty well." 

"We did? ...But we only just knew each other..." Yugi trailed off, remembering how they met. "...The red butterfly..." 

"Sorry?" Ryou asked, confused. "Red butterfly?" 

Yugi smiled. "She clips her hair up with a red butterfly clip. It's a unique handmade one. She told me so. We can call her the Red Butterfly." 

Ryou was taken aback. "You remember details like _that_?" 

Yugi blinked at Ryou. "What? Didn't you remember the whole fight from beginning to end?" 

"Well, yes, but that's different, you remembered a little detail a girl said about _herself_." 

Yugi still didn't understand what Ryou was trying to get at. 

"What do you _mean_, Ryou? I don't get your point." 

Ryou sighed. "You are so clueless. Never mind, I'm turning in." Saying of which, he went into his room. 

Ryou watched Yugi enter his own room from a gap in the door. Maybe Yugi really doesn't understand what I'm trying to get to him, or he's faking it, Ryou thought as he prepared his bed for sleep.

* * *

**JY:** That's Chapter 5 done! Sorry that it is so short. So what's up? Is Yugi really faking it, or not? More hints will be dropped, so look out for it! It's up to you to decide whether he's really just a friend or not...:) 

**Yugi:** I really don't get what Ryou means. 

**JY:** Oh really? 

**Yugi:** She's just a friend. So what if I have good memory? 

**JY:** (Shakes head) Little boys...can't express their affections properly...haiz. 

**Yugi:** Speak for yourself. You're younger than me. (Yells) I know who JY likes! She likes- 

**JY:** (Smashes Yugi's head with a table) Ahem...thank you for that enlightening relevation. Review please! 

_People meet at the most strangest places.  
Was it fate that we met?  
I want to see you again, that smile of yours  
Reminds me of the good old days _

Even though you might have no intention  
Of ever seeing me again  
So long as we exist, there is still hope  
That you might change your mind 

Maybe tomorrow, or the day after  
Or even the next year  
There is still hope, for fate brought us together  
And I hope that I will see that smile of yours again. 


	6. Confrontation

**JY:** This is the first time I've updated so quickly! Guess I must be over excited...So does Yugi like The Red Butterfly or not? We shall see... 

Yami is appearing in this chapter! My sadist friend, Chockolateiceblend, wanted to see someone get hurt, in particular Yugi. So here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. And I don't own Time Crisis either. In fact, I only played it once :) 

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation**

_Yugi never saw that girl again. There was nothing much to do, and the cold weather was settling in. Everyone started stocking up their supplies and suddenly, everyone was excited about the coming new year. Of course, Yugi and Ryou were of no exception, planning celebrations with everyone else..._

"I want to make Yami understand his mistakes. I'm willing to forgive, but it seems to me he doesn't deserve it." Yugi and Ryou were talking about the coming Christmas celebrations and their New Year resolutions. 

"That's a very nice resolution." Ryou grinned. 

"Thank you." 

"I'd like to see you beat the hell out of that idiot -" 

"That's not what I meant, Ryou. I'm not a man of violence, although the guy sitting beside me might be one." 

"Sorry? I didn't catch the last line, Yugi." 

"Never mind." 

They walked for some distance, and turned into a store selling noodles. 

"Lunch. I'm hungry." Ryou stated simply. 

"Well, I'm not. See who's in there." 

Yami and three of his best buds were sitting at a table inside the dainty restaurant. When the door opened, letting the cold wintry air in in the process, Yami had looked up and caught sight of them. "I thought you said you wanted to give him a second chance? Come on, give my stomach a break. Please? We can get a table far away from him." 

Unfortunately for Yugi, the store was packed at the moment and the only vacant space left was the table right beside Yami. Yugi groaned. 

They sat down and ordered their lunch, all the time conscious of the fact that Yami, Tea, Tristan and Joey were seated beside them. They acted like they didn't know each other, however, allowing Yugi and Ryou a somewhat peaceful but unnaturally quiet meal. 

Yami and friends finished their meal fairly quickly and left. Yugi glared after them. Soon, they finished their lunch and left as well. 

Yugi craned his head around as he and Ryou passed by the arcade on the way home. The place was full of memories. He could remember the fun they had as a group. Same with the park. Yugi couldn't let go... 

Ryou spotted the faraway look in Yugi's eyes. He glanced towards the arcade, feeling sad for his friend. Again? Ryou thought to himself. I wish I can do something to help release him from his grief... 

"Ryou-kun, let's go have some fun," Yugi smiled and went inside the arcade. 

"Look who's talking. An hour ago, you refused to go have lunch. Now, you're dragging me to an arcade. It's the same thing." 

"Hey, it's our day off, can't hurt to spend a bit, right? 'Sides, I don't see you putting up a fight." 

Yugi was pushing Ryou from behind towards the arcade. Ryou shook him off and laughed, "You are so childish..." 

"What was THAT?" 

"Haha! I'll challenge you to a game of Time Crisis. First to lose all their lives buys the other a drink later." Ryou smirked. 

"I'm on! Get ready to lose, Ryou!" 

And as they happily shot their way to the final level, someone was watching the pair with much interest. She stood in a shadowy corner, carefully hiding in the crowd which had gathered to watch the game. 

Ryou had a much better aim than Yugi, resulting in Ryou as the winner of their bet. Yugi was smiling as though nothing had happened between him and Yami, making Ryou feel relieved. My wish must have been granted by some passing angel, Ryou thought grinning triumphantly. 

"You owe me a drink! Got that?" "Okay okay, I lose. You happy now?" 

"More happy than you could imagine, Yugi." Ryou replied softly. 

But things don't always go our way, do they? 

"Who's up next?" Tea cried out at the other side of the arcade. She had beaten everyone else at the Dance game. And nobody wanted another shot. 

"Yeah! I rule the dance floor! Again!" Tea hopped around the arcade, then proceeded to glomp Yami. 

"Girls." Joey muttered while Tristan settled for a sweatdrop. 

"I think you have practically beaten everyone here, Tea. Maybe you should give it a break." 

"But you never know, maybe a challenger might come up tomorrow." 

"You make dancing sound like dueling-" 

"Um, I think Yami's choking to death, Tea..." 

Tea quickly released her vice-like grip on Yami, who gasped for air and massaged his neck. 

Yami recovered quickly, brushed off Tea's endless stream of apologies and looked around. "Hey, isn't that my dear little hikari," he said slyly, a smile passing his face. 

The other three looked at each other, then followed Yami, who was heading in Yugi's direction. 

Ryou had spotted Yami coming their way. Oh damn Ra, why must this happen now, Ryou thought. He grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to drag him out of the arcade. Yugi wasn't as puny as last time though. 

"Ryou! Get off me!" 

Then there was silence as Yugi's eyes met Yami's. Ryou shuffled his feet uneasily. Yugi's face dropped as quickly as a ten ton anvil falling from the heavens. 

Ryou and the others around the brothers felt extremely uncomfortable. "Let's go...c'mon..." Ryou pleaded. 

"No, let's have a nice chat. It's been awhile." Yugi replied coldly. He was glaring daggers at Yami, who glared, if it was possible, with even more venom than Yugi did. (What'd you expect? Glaring swords?) 

The figure who was watching them earlier moved forwards. Icy stalemates...something big is gonna happen... 

"How're you doing? Living at Ryou's must be hard-" Yami said stiffly. 

"I'm perfectly fine. And I'm no kid, I can take that little bit of hardship." Yugi retorted firmly. 

"Yes. But Ryou is not exactly, ah, well-off, I should say. Surely someone of - er -" Yami chose his words carefully, "High status like you should deserve a better place to live?" 

Yami smirked. Yugi understood what he was trying to get at. Before anyone could stop him, Yugi had launched himself onto Yami. 

"Don't you DARE - insult - my - friend!" he said between attempts to hurt Yami. 

But Yami's eyes had narrowed to slits as he blocked all of Yugi's weak moves with hardly any effort, some fists making contact with Yugi. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." 

Yami pushed Yugi off and brushed himself as though afraid of contaminating himself with Yugi's 'germs'. Then he swiftly landed a fist on Yugi's face, sending him reeling. 

"Next time, pick a fight with somebody your own size," Yami said gruffly, his voice containing no hint of any sympathy. 

Eyes watering from the pain, Yugi stumbled away, defeated. Ryou quickly moved forward to help Yugi. 

Yugi bitterly watched as Yami swung his jacket over his shoulders in a very 'cool' way and left. 

Why can't I be as strong as him? Why am I always getting pushed around, even until now? Yugi inwardly yelled at himself. Yami is always the smarter one, the cooler one, the Mr Popular that everyone likes. The small and clumsy one is always Yugi. Why did Ra hate him so much? 

Yugi was so absorbed in his self-reprimanding that he didn't notice Ryou was going berserk over Yugi's injuries. 

"Yugi! Omigosh! You're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital!" 

"What the-" Yugi snapped out of his ranting. "It's just a scratch Ryou, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." 

But the next second, Yugi's knees had given way, owing to the fact that there was a large gash just below his right knee. By this time, Ryou had panicked himself silly and was running around in circles. 

"Ryou..." Yugi stared, wide-eyed, at his best friend. It was hilarious to watch, yes, but it was also drawing quite a crowd. 

"...I think you are the one who seriously needs treatment..._Mental_ treatment. Could you just help me up?" 

Ryou was touchy about getting blood on his clothes, but helped Yugi up anyway. Just then, a shrill voice called out. 

"Yugi! Are you alright!" 

The pair turned to see the five girls from Oak 3 running towards them. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Can you stand?" 

"Why didn't you attack him back?" 

"That jerk! How dare he!" 

"That was so scary!" 

Ryou automatically distanced himself from Yugi's fangirls. Looking away, his eyes widened at someone in the crowd. A flash of brown hair... 

Nah, it can't be, it must be someone else. Ryou shook his head. 

Yugi collapsed on top of Ryou, having gotten away from the five girls. "Why didn't you save me back there? I nearly suffocated." 

Ryou was taken aback. "I thought you were too nice a person to shoo them away. Besides, I saw someone in the crowd..." 

"Huh? Whatever, lets just go home before those girls come along again. I never thought they were that high..." 

Ryou hesitated. "So do you still want to forgive him? Yami, I mean." 

"Yes." Ryou raised his eyebrows until they disappeared under his fringe. 

"On second thoughts, kill him." 

Ryou didn't know whether to laugh or not. Guess Yami just threw away his last chance... 

...His last chance of ever getting his once innocent and pure aibou back.

* * *

**JY:** If you've been following my story, you'll know who the person in the crowd was. Don't know? Go to Chapter 5. 

To clear any confusion, Yugi may not be as puny as last time, but still small compared to Yami. He's short, for one thing. 

You know, in saying Yugi is young and naive, I'm no better. I'm young (13 is young, right?), and as for naive...I'm a fangirl of a character though! Guess who? 

**Yugi:** -.-"" 

**JY:** What? Wanna try prying it outta me? Try then :) 

**Yugi:** I'm not wasting my time on that. I already know anyway. 

**JY:** No you don't. Keep on saying that and I might do something horrible to you. 

**Yugi:** You just did. 

**JY:** It's not _really_ horrible compared to what I have in store for you. Heheheh... 

**Yugi:** 0.0 

**JY:** Review please! And to sadists out there, send me suggestions on how to torture the cast! MWAHAHAHA! 

**Yugi:** x.x 


	7. Hope or Pain

**JY:** Hmmm...Lift weights. Sounds like a really hilarious idea, I love it! Thanks Yimi! Oh, and this chapter requires you to sap your brain juice and imagine alot, or else it'll be very boring! You have been warned... 

**JY:** So who wants to do the disclaimer? I'm bored of doing it for 6 chapters in a row! Yugi? 

**Yugi:** -dreaming of something or someone- ... 

**Ryou:** Why don't you pick on someone else other than Yugi? It's always him. 

**JY:** Okay, since you say that...you do it then. 

**Ryou:** What! 

**JY:** If you don't, I'll do something horrible to you too! I can be really evil if I want to. 

**Ryou:** -in a hurry- Okay okay! Disclaimer: JY doesn't own Yugioh, only the Red Butterfly! Happy now? On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hope or Pain**

"Are you sure you're not giving him another chance? You're really not changing your mind?" 

"Nope, he's just thrown his last chance off the rooftop of the Kaiba Corporation building. There's no way to get it back." 

Yugi and Ryou were discussing the events of yesterday in school. Yugi's body and face still stung from the beating he had received from Yami the previous day. Yugi had unknowingly dragged himself into a fight when he had thrown himself on Yami for insulting Ryou. 

"You know I'm not worthy enough for you to get hurt because of me." Ryou had repeated that line for the 23rd time that day, but considering the fact that Yugi was in deep thought most of the time, Yugi might have missed Ryou saying it a few times more and miscounted. 

I was so stupid to drag myself into that mess. Then again, isn't my life already in a mess? Yugi chuckled darkly to himself. 

The day passed fairly quickly, Yugi able to pay enough attention to keep out of trouble with the teachers. Yami, on the other hand, failed miserably at that. 

"At the rate you're going, Yami, you're never going to graduate." The sharp voice of their sensei broke the still and stuffy atmosphere of the classroom. 

Yami looked like he couldn't care less. He rolled his eyes and dully replied, "Your class is extremely boring. And whether I'm gonna grad or not is my business, not yours." 

And the class had to yet again watch Yami get thrown out of the classroom. They didn't find it funny anymore, since Yami was always shown the door all the time. 

Then came the Art lesson. It had sort of become Yugi's favourite subject, because not only did he not have to listen to the droning of teachers, but he could also express himself better in his drawings. Their Art teacher was very nice, he set simple topics, and they could draw as they liked. Today's topic was really deep, it was to draw out what they thought of life. A simple abstract would also do, he said. 

Yugi pondered over this. Life, to him, was a never-ending game, continuously spiraling down the depths of truth. You just sit on the train until it crashes off the edge of the world. You roll the dice, and it determines your next move. A game which decides your life and death. You either run, or you cling to life. Or simply hide, hide from the misery and suffering of it all. Denial. So everyone fights for survival in this world. For what? What were they supposed to be fighting for? To Yugi, if he could choose, he would rather emerge the loser of it all. Then no one would want to continue fighting with him to take over his place. Did happiness exist in his world? 

_All I ever wanted was for you to be happy._

A distant voice echoed in his head. Where had that come from? Which memory? Yugi shook his head and glanced at the clock. He had been thinking about the topic for half an hour, and most of the class had started on their drawings. Yugi's was still blank. 

Good thing Art is a double period, Yugi thought, and he picked up his pencil. He glared at his white and empty drawing paper for a second, then started to draw. 

His hand flew across the paper swiftly and silently, drafting his thoughts without a clue what he was supposed to be drawing. An abstract, supposedly. Finally, he took a step back and examined his work. To a normal person, it would have appeared as pointless and random scribblings, but to Yugi, it was a beautiful piece of art. He looked past the meaningless lines, and traced out another picture from within it. A picture within a picture. 

Yugi started on his coloring materials with an hour to the bell. He snatched a glimpse of Ryou's work, who was sitting right beside him. All he saw was a blur of white on black, and what appeared to be unmistakably wings. 

Change of Heart? Yugi guessed. Ryou bent over his work, making it impossible to see his picture. Yugi went back to his drawing. 

Yugi finished fairly quickly, sparing some time before the bell. Sitting back in his seat, he noticed the teacher standing over him for the first time. He seemed absorbed in Yugi's painting, studying and taking all the features of it. Yugi held his breath, waiting for his comments on it. The teacher never criticised anyone, because he believed that there is no right or wrong in Art. But now, the teacher was frowning at the picture. What could have possibly gone wrong? 

To Yugi's enormous relief, a smile broke across the teacher's tired features as he complimented him, "This is really good. What are you going to title it?" 

Taken aback, Yugi muttered, "Hope or Pain." 

"Have you finished it? Because I would like to show the class this masterpiece." 

Yugi only nodded, he was speechless. The teacher walked up through the aisle and addressed the class. "

Class, I would like to have your attention for a moment. Your classmate, Yugi Mutou, has agreed for me to present you his painting, which I think contains alot of meaning." 

And he held up Yugi's completed painting. A murmur broke out in the class. Beside Yugi, Ryou jerked his head up. 

"There is no doubt that he had put alot of thinking into this. This painting had started as intricate lines. And this is the finished result, titled 'Hope or Pain'." 

Yugi's painting had a background that was of a mixture of black and blue. Thick, black curly lines covered the gloomy surface. It gave the appearance that it was very messy. 

But...but it was not the background that stirred the class, and apparently the teacher as well. It was what lied in the foreground. 

There, it showed an angel that was glowing with hope and energy, but its white robes were torn and bloodied at the sleeves and hem. Its wings were also traced with blood at the edge. It was bending down on its own reflection in a pool. The smooth reflection was of the angel, but somehow shattered. A little doll lay beside the pool. 

"I expect Yugi will have his reasons in sketching this complicated picture-" the teacher started, but the girl in front of Yugi interrupted, "Complicated? More like disturbing!" 

The class burst into talk again at this, some agreeing with her. Yugi leaned forward to steal a preview of the girl's painting. It was brightly colored, and hearts lined the paper. Children were sitting on the swings and merry-go-round. Yugi did not look any further to understand what that meant. 

The teacher looked thoughtful, then raised his voice slightly over the noise of the students. "Like I said, he must have his own reasons, so let's respect his point of view. Everyone thinks differently. If you want, go find him and ask him what it means. But not in my class," he added, as heads turned to Yugi and people started getting out of their seats. 

The class settled back down obediently when the bell rang. Laughter rang out as the class once again got up and filed out through the doors of the classroom. School had ended at last. The teacher roared over the chattering heads of the students, "Hand in the work by next week!" 

After getting his painting back, Yugi and Ryou tore out of the classroom as fast as they could go, muttering that they would be late for work. Yugi did not want to answer any questions, so he ran for his life, dragging Ryou with him. And so they left for Oak 3.

* * *

"A glass of fruit punch and one red wine for table 3!" Ryou's voice rang out across the counter. 

Yugi hurried to get the drinks ready. Ryou sauntered over and delivered the drinks to the customers. They were as busy as any other working day, and working really hard. Yugi collapsed on a chair behind the bar top once he had the chance. Ryou did the same. 

"Sooo...mind telling me what that picture of yours meant?" Ryou taunted Yugi. 

Yugi blinked at Ryou. "Okay. It meant hope and pain, and that was what I thought of life." 

Ryou sighed. He opened his mouth about to say something, but Yugi cut across him, "What you were drawing, was it the Change of Heart?" 

"Eh? Yeah, it was." 

Then a string of customers filed in and prevented Ryou from asking anymore questions, for which Yugi was grateful for. 

However, after their work shift had ended and they were headed home, Ryou once again had the chance to question Yugi. 

"Yugi..." 

"Yeah?" 

"What did your-" 

But once again, Ryou couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Yugi's face had dropped suddenly upon noticing something. He broke into a run. 

"Yugi? Where're you going?" 

But the answer was apparent to Ryou as Yugi stopped... 

"The red butterfly..."

* * *

**The Red Butterfly's POV**

"Red butterfly! Wait up!" 

I turn when I hear someone yell. The voice was familiar. Recognition dawned on me. It was Yugi. 

"Hi." Yugi was panting from running to catch up with me. 

"Um, hi..." I mutter, not sure what to say. Why had he run all the way just to catch me? 

"Haven't seen you around..." 

Erm, why is he looking at me up and down like that? 

"You study in Domino High too? Which class are you in? I haven't seen you in school before." 

Oh, so that's it. He's looking at my uniform. Phew. 

"I'm in the class to the left of your classroom." 

He seems to be struggling to break the silence. Do I appear _that_ cold? 

"Do you like Art?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Sure, it's one of my favourite subjects!" I chirp. Finally, someone who also appreciates Art. Yugi's smiling now... 

Footsteps? Ah, his friend has caught up with him. Come to think of it, I don't know his name... 

"Running like the wind and leaving me in your trail of dust again. Oh, hello." He turns to look at me. Oh wow...his eyes are so beautiful... 

"My name is Ryou, I'm a friend of Yugi's, pleasure to meet you." 

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine!" I say, smiling back at him. He's got this cute accent...hey, what am I thinking? I can't afford to fall for any guy! No way! 

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here so late at night?" Yugi asks suspiciously. "It's eleven." 

Ah, busted. As glad as I am to meet Yugi and his ever so good-looking friend, I really didn't want anyone to find out I was working. "I came back from work. Like you two." 

They looked kind of shocked. What? Never seen a girl work the late shift before? Aren't they just as late? 

I think I better tell them. "Please don't tell this to anyone else, you're the only people who know that I'm working late." Ryou looks like he's about to say something about this. Okay, time to use girls' not-so-secret weapon. 

A little wink, a smile and a flick of the hair. By experience, I've found that charming the boys that way always work. And it seems like it did. Either because it's really dark, or I'm really tired, but I swear I saw Yugi blush. Because of the night, he looks purple though...Ryou however, had his mouth slightly open. 

Another victory to me then. I'm really proud of that move...Girls, ya know? I also found that most guys find it amusing if you hit them...(A/N: For the full list on what guys like about girls, message me!) 

Yugi has recovered from his moment of - what? Shock? And he's looking at me with...concern. What's going on? I feel out of place around him. He's got this weird aura that I'm not used to. The atmosphere feels too...friendly and warm. 

"It's dangerous for girls to be out so late at night. I mean, there might be perverts lurking around, and you are kind of...well..." 

"An easy target?" 

Ryou stifled a laugh. "I think he means to say that _pretty girls_ like you are a sure victim." 

"EH! But - but-" 

What the freaking hell? Yugi's turned a deep shade of - well - purple, but he isn't saying anything. Did Yugi really mean that, or did Ryou make that up? Gawd, if Ryou said what he meant...I mean, only one person's ever said that to me! 

"Er...um...I'm fine, really, thanks for your concern though. I'm sorry, I've really gotta get going. Until we meet." 

I turn and walk away, but Yugi's voice calls, "Wait!" 

Sigh. What time am I going to reach home at this rate? 

"Hmmm?" 

"Would you mind if we drop by in school?" 

"Why not?" I smile. At least that's something to look forward to other than all those stupid lessons.

* * *

**JY:** Wow! That was sooo long! I took more than six hours on my computer to finish that. Yep, finished it in one shot. Please tell me what you think! My fingers feel like they're about to fall off. 

Sorry, but I'm a big fan of Art, and it also happens to my favourite and best subject. I love painting and drawing Anime. Anyone else who doesn't like Art, too bad. 

If you want to know what Yugi's picture means, message me. Although I think it's kinda obvious what it means. Was listening to CAROLS by Ayumi Hamasaki when I typed it, and the title 'Hope or Pain' is also a title of one of her songs. Her songs are great! 

I have a list of 25 reasons as to why guys like girls, it's hilarious, if you want it email me! Guys should see it too, they can laugh at what they unconsciously think. 

Bakura will be making an appearance very soon, maybe the next chapter! Review please! 


	8. Name of the Butterfly

**JY:** Congratulations, Thundercat, you're my 30th reviewer! -hands out plushies- Let's see who's the 50th! (I actually wonder if I will get that many reviews...it's up to you lovely readers out there!) 

Thanks for the reviews jenny565, I don't mind if it's through email. My holidays are ending soon so I won't have too much time to update anymore. But I won't disappear of the face of the earth either. I'm still figuring if I should continue my other story, and in any case don't know how, so suggestions are welcome! Maybe you might change my mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Oh all right I'll do it this time. I do not own Yugioh, only this story. 

**Chapter 8 - Name of the Butterfly**

"Bi-bi-beep! Bi-bi-beep!" 

Yugi rolled over in his sleep. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't really like school. He was about to return to dreamland again when a loud rap sounded on his door. 

"Yugi! Wake up or you'll be late!" 

Man, Ryou sounds like Jii-chan...Yugi grudgingly sat up. 

"Wake up, you promised to meet her in school, remember?" 

Yugi bolted upright. Oh yeah, he did. Suddenly the idea of going to school didn't seem so bad after all. 

Yugi was impatient for the day to end quickly. When it finally did, he was the first, with Ryou the second, out of the classroom. They skidded to a halt outside the first classroom on their left. 

Yugi poked his head inside. She was talking to a few friends, and did not seem to have noticed that two boys were watching her from the doorway of the classroom. 

"Hey. Are you _that_ popular?" the brunette asked her. 

"Huh?" 

"Cuz' there's two cute boys staring at you from the door." 

Yugi and Ryou watched as she turned around to look at who was peeping at her. From where they were standing, she looked quite surprised. 

"They're some friends of mine." 

"Really? Well whaddya waiting for? Introduce them!" 

She lead the way to the pair at the door. Yugi immediately broke into a smile. "Hi." 

"Hello. Girls, this is Ryou, and Yugi -" 

"Yugi? But isn't he the brother of that Yami?" 

"Heck, Yami's got a fanclub, I wonder if his brother does?" 

These simple comments made the memories Yugi had been trying to push away come back. He tried, but failed, to keep his cheerful appearance up. Ryou noticed this quickly, and tried to change the subject. 

"You still haven't told us your name..." 

However the Butterfly did not seem to have heard him, as was proven when she asked Yugi, "Why did you call me Red Butterfly last night?" 

"Well, I don't know your name, I only knew you by your clip." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"What's your name?" Ryou repeated. 

"Kanashimi. Hikari Kanashimi." 

"Kanashimi...hmmm..." Ryou screwed up his face, thinking hard. "That would make you Kana-chan!" 

"Hah?" What the...come again? Not a new nickname! Hikari thought. 

Yugi was elated. "Want to have lunch together sometime, Kana-chan?" 

It's become permanent? Hikari screamed in her head. 

"Okay, sure..." 

And they left leaving Hikari's friends giggling in their midst.

* * *

"You know, I don't think she likes the new nickname you've given her." 

"You think so? But her last name is so long..." 

"You didn't see what was written on her face when you called her that." 

Yugi and Ryou were chatting at Oak 3. Ryou was still teasing Yugi, unable to resist himself. Yugi's reactions were just too funny to miss. 

"Stop it, Ryou. It's not funny," Yugi said for the umpteenth time that day, but still got flustered and nearly spilled his drink. 

"Oh look, it's Kana-chan!" 

"I said it wasn't funny!" 

"I'm not jesting! It's really her!" Ryou took a deep breath. "KANA-CHAN!" 

The said person turned and walked over to them. They chatted awhile, then Hikari went and joined the mass at the dance floor. 

Yugi and Ryou went right back to work. Moments later, Ryou poked Yugi a few times to get his attention. 

"What?" Yugi grumbled a little loudly than he had meant to. 

"Look at Kana-chan. Check out her moves!" 

The crowd had given way to let Hikari show off her dance moves. 

"Her moves can crush Tea, I wonder what she'll say when she sees this?" Yugi laughed aloud. "Now I think I know why that weird accent guy tried to attack her. She's pretty, and her moves are beautiful too," Yugi muttered the last sentence to himself. 

"He didn't attack her. As far as I know, she was groped - somewhere," A deep voice said. 

"What? She was what?" Ryou turned around. And was surprised to see Bakura standing there. So was Yugi. 

Bakura and Yugi both looked at Ryou. Neither seemed to want to repeat what Bakura had just said. Yugi decided to break the awkward silence. 

"How did you know this?" 

Bakura smirked. "I was there when it happened. I saw it for myself." 

Yugi and Ryou blinked at Bakura, speechless. 

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Bakura snapped. 

"Hey boys!" Hikari bounced in on them, her face shining with perspiration. "Who's this?" She looked Bakura up and down, as though inspecting him. 

"He's Bakura." 

"Say, are you two brothers?" Hikari was glancing from one to the other. 

Ryou nodded mutely, deep down he didn't remotely want to be related to Bakura in any way. Bakura seemed to be thinking along the same lines. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yugi quickly changed the subject. 

"That is my business. And besides, it's even weirder to see the two of you working in a bar. What's the matter, doesn't your Grandpa give you pocket money anymore?" 

Yugi's face turned stony. He dodged the question and turned his attention instead to Hikari. 

"Kana, do you know who Tea is?" 

"Um, I heard her name before. Something like being the Dance Queen." 

"Yeah, well we reckon you can squash her like an ant. Wanna try?" 

"Ah, no, I'm not that good actually..." Hikari automatically replied, getting flustered. 

"No, we mean it, you can find her at the arcade, she's there all the time. We'll go with you." 

"And see her get ironed over! Yeah!" Ryou cheered suddenly, causing Yugi to stare and Bakura to look at him disapprovingly. 

"Well, yeah, I suppose I could give it a shot," Hikari said slowly. 

"How about tomorrow? It's our off day, we could meet after school," Yugi suggested. They all agreed to meet up, except for Bakura who couldn't give a damn and said it was pointless.

* * *

Yami was getting a headache. He and the others had to accompany Tea to the arcade so often he wished he could just burn the whole place down. 

Just as Tea was starting her who-knows-how-many-times-th game, another girl stepped up to challenge her. She, my friends, is going to be the hero of the day, the one who saves us from yet

another boring day at the arcade with Tea. Guess who? 

"You, challenge me? Are you sure?" Tea looked incredulously at the slim (skinny, in Tea's opinion) teen still dressed in uniform, but without the jacket. 

"Yes, to a proper dance match, not this silly DDR machine. Are you up to it?" 

"Why not?" Tea said smugly. "Where are we competing?" 

Hikari turned. "Follow me." 

Hikari led the way to Oak 3, the newest and most popular bar in town. Sliding through the glass doors, Hikari couldn't help but grin at the looks on the foursome's faces. 

"The judge, will be the crowd. The audience will decide the winner. Backing out now?" Hikari said, spotting Yugi and Ryou over at the DJ. 

"No way! I'm in!" Tea hadn't been in this kind of competition before, but she was very sure of herself. 

Hikari gave the thumbs up sign to the DJ, who blasted music instantly. Hikari heard Yugi's voice over the speakers. 

"Hey hey hey, are you people ready for some action?" 

The crowd cheered. Yami's eyes widened when he recognised Yugi's voice. 

"This evening we've got two _gorgeous_ girls taking the stage to compete who's the better dancer, are you ready?" 

The crowd roared as one, it wasn't night yet but the bar was still loud with people. 

"You be the judges, you decide who's in," Yugi pulled a thumbs up, "And who's _out_." Yugi pointed his thumb in the other direction. 

"Let's go!" 

Hikari climbed onto the stage, quickly followed by Tea. Tea flashed her million dollar smile, but Hikari was expressionless, a face full of calm. Yugi spoke again. 

"On my left, Tea Gardener! On my right, the well-known Hikari Kanashimi!" True, all regular customers recognise her. 

Tea shot a jealous look at Hikari, who didn't seem to have noticed. Then they started the game. 

They were to each take turns on the stage, and given an amount of time to show off their moves to the crowd. The game started off rather nicely, then it got more fast, more furious. Even an idiot could tell who was winning, it was obvious. Both were tired, but the crowd seemed more enthusiastic when Hikari came on stage. 

Finally, Tea stomped away, muttering curses under her breath. She couldn't admit defeat. Yami, Joey and Tristan cheered along with the crowd, earning themselves a lump on the head each from Tea. She was so angry and humiliated she didn't even bother to drag Yami with her when she left. 

"Hi-five! I did it!" Hikari screamed over the noise to Yugi and Ryou. "Thanks for encouraging me." 

They both said something, but it couldn't be heard by Hikari, although she guessed what they were trying to say. 

Back with Yami, Joey and Tristan were celebrating Tea's defeat. 

"Did ya see her face? Man, I'm not surprised if she's went home to cry!" 

Yami was glad that he had been able to shake Tea off for a moment, but he was more occupied with other thoughts. He wondered if Yugi and Ryou were working here, and if they actually knew Hikari. 

He 'accidentally' wondered a thought out loud. "If I tried, d'you think I'd win Hikari over?" 

Joey and Tristan stopped laughing to stare at Yami. They were looking at him as though he was mad. 

"What? I can get her. I mean, look at the crazy fangirls in school! It should be easy." 

Tristan thought over this, then replied, "Perhaps...But not every single girl in the school is part of the fanclub you know." 

Joey jumped in. "Go for it! Tell ya what, I'll challenge you. Let's see who is able to win her first!" 

Tristan looked revolted, "I highly doubt she'll even look at you." 

"With my looks, skills and abilities, I can rival Yami too!" 

"With your _looks_, _skills_ and _abilities_, you'll scare off any girl you try to court." 

"Whatever. So, are you on?" 

Yami laughed, this was going to be so easy. Way too easy.

* * *

**JY:** OMG! They're playing with her heart! This is so sad...Sniff. Hand me a tissue, somebody? 

Hikari's name means Light and Sadness. They call her by last name, because in most manga I've read, people usually call other people they're not familiar with by last name. I suppose Hikari doesn't know Ryou and Yugi well enough? Whatever, Yami is rude to directly call her by name in my story. If I made a mistake, please correct me! 

This is confusing, no? What's gonna happen if Hikari does fall for Yugi or Ryou, or even worse, Yami or Joey? Oh no, what if she rejects all of them completely? Review and sugggest what should happen! 


	9. Rumours

**JY:** Hi, I'm back with Chapter 9! Thanks for all the reviews, people! I get the message, seems nobody wants to forgive Yami. We'll know what happens as the story goes on... 

Darkness.Angel.LSM, I think you're overdoing it, but thanks anyway. 

And I think the genre will be changing to Angst/Romance pretty soon. I didn't expect it to turn out this way! 

I have drawn several pictures of the Red Butterfly in different styles, and I will be posting a link to the drawings on my profile. For now, only a pic of Xmas Yugi is uploaded. Check back often!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing this if I owned Yugioh? 

**Chapter 9 - Rumours**

Yami stood at the lockers. He was waiting for someone. He thought of everything he was going to say. It had seemed easy at first, agreeing to Joey's challenge, but now it seemed kind of rash. 

A group of giggling girls walked past. They caught sight of him, giggled some more, then left. Yami sighed. He had been enduring this for a really long time. Why do all the girls have to travel in groups? It was near impossible to catch her alone. Yami's mind wandered a bit, and he remembered Joey recounting what had happened. 

A voice rang out through the corridor. "Yeah, I trashed her for good!" 

Yami looked up, was it her? The red clip was unmistakable. Only problem was that she was surrounded by a group of chattering girls. Again. Girls... 

Yami gathered himself up, he could definitely do better than Joey, who got all tongue-tied and flustered when he tried a few days before. 

Yami walked up to the group. Immediately, as Yami had expected, all swooned at the sight of him walking over. The only person who seemed unmoved was Hikari, who stood rooted to the spot. 

"Yes?" She asked the moment Yami was within good distance. 

"Hi, I'm Yami." Yami flashed his famous smile. Perhaps he was imagining it, but Hikari gripped her books more tightly. 

"Er, right. You're one of Tea's friends, right?" 

"Yeah. I was watching your performance at Oak 3 the other day, you were brilliant!" Yami tried to inject more feeling into his voice. 

"Really? You think so?" At last Hikari was warming up to him. Yami thought that if he had to do it, it was now or never. He drew himself up and spoke. 

"Um, I was wondering...if - if you -" 

But Yami didn't have a chance to finish the sentence which he had perfected in front of the mirror of his room for so long. Several boys were playing tag, racing down the lockers, and one of them bumped into Hikari. 

Next thing Yami knew, he had caught Hikari right before she fell and she was in his arms. Hikari turned a bright scarlet and released herself into the company of her girl friends, muttering apologies. Her friends heard nothing of this however and were looking at her in awe. 

"What were you saying before that - er - interruption?" Hikari started, trying to pretend that absolutely nothing had happened between them. 

"Huh? Nothing, nothing. I'll see you around then...Hikari." 

Hikari turned pink again when Yami called her by her first name. She and the other girls watched Yami's retreating back. The moment they were out of earshot, her friends swooped onto her, pelting her with questions. 

Yami scolded himself. "Damn," he cursed. He was worse than Joey, who managed to at least get the question out, but simply got rejected. But he thought he had managed to leave a lasting impression on her, unlike Joey who was probably forgotten twenty-four hours later.

* * *

The news that Yami had caught Hikari in her arms before she fell spread like wildfire through Domino High. Her friends stuck closer to her than ever, in case an attack from the 'Prince Yami' Fanclub was attempted. 

Neither Hikari, her friends nor Yami knew how it happened, but the rumours were somehow turned into a Prince-on-white-horse-comes-to-rescue-princess story. Indeed, they were so outrageous the author dare not put the full story here. Instead, she'll just give a little hint on what it really was. 

"Wow. Pulled quite a stunt, huh?" Joey laughed at Yami, who smacked him over the head. 

"You'll never believe the rumours I've heard. They're saying that Yami pulled that - that _girl before_ she was hit by the boys, she tripped and landed into his arms, and accidentally _kissed_ him. What is the meaning of _this_?" Tea demanded impatiently. 

"WHAT! HOW IN RA'S NAME DID THAT HAPPEN?" 

At the other lunch table, Hikari spluttered on her drink. "I WHAT!" 

"You kissed him. Wow, I never knew you were _that_ desperate enough to kiss someone even like Yami." Ryou guffawed. 

"I never! Not even half of that rumour is true! One of the boys bumped into me, I fell and he caught me! That's it, nothing else!" 

"Okay, okay, we believe you, can you relax?" Yugi and Ryou were alarmed by her sudden outburst. Hikari was glowing scarlet. 

"Why would he be hanging around the lockers at that time?" Ryou hastily changed the subject. 

"Beats me." 

"Well, Valentine's is round the corner. Hey, maybe he was waiting to ask a girl out? I mean, everyone knows he tries to avoid Tea whenever he can, and that will provide an excuse not to go out with her." 

"That unlucky girl who goes out with him will be in serious danger from the Fanclub though. Hope he knows what he's doing - Kana-chan? Are you alright?" 

Hikari was stuffing her mouth with her lunch, evidently she didn't want to join in the conversation. And it was also evident that she was choking. 

As Yugi thumped her on the back, Ryou sniggered and asked, "Who are you going to ask out on Valentine's?" 

Ryou had been asking Yugi this question whenever he had the chance, trying to catch him off guard and making him answer. Apparently, Ryou wasn't asking anyone, he was intending to let girls ask him. Promising, but, as Yugi had pointed out the day before, probably wouldn't work on Ryou. 

Hikari resurfaced from under the table, gasping for air. Unluckily for her, the conversation was still going on. Not willing to discuss the topic, she left for the washroom with her mind full of thoughts. 

Freaking hell, I forgot about Valentine's Day. Don't tell me Yami was trying to ask _me_? Kami-sama, he's Yugi's brother! What will Yugi say if he knows about this? Hikari combed her fingers through her hair. 

Mercifully, Ryou and Yugi had dropped the topic when she returned and were chatting about homework, abusing the teachers happily every now and then. Hikari didn't join in, she was lost in her own thoughts. She had never gone on an actual date before. 

That day, Hikari went home, barely noticing where she was going. Yugi and Ryou had left for work. When she finally got the right direction, she reached home to find the phone ringing. 

"S'up?" 

"Hi Hikari. It's Yami here." 

Hikari froze. That was fast, it was only thirty minutes after school had ended. Hikari felt the heat rise in her face, but she didn't know why. 

"How did you get my number?" 

"Well, one of your friends - her name's Kari I think - gave it to me." 

Hikari blinked. He went through all that trouble to get her number? 

"Her name's Kali, not Curry." 

She stopped, not knowing what else to say. Then she decided to wait for Yami to say whatever he wanted to say when he first called. 

"Sorry. She was stuttering so much I couldn't hear her name clearly." 

Silence. What exactly did he call for? Better make his point clear, Hikari thought. 

"Right. Er - so what did you call me for?" 

"Well...I thought - maybe - well - argh, never mind. Sorry for disturbing you. Bye." 

"Oh. It's fine. Bye then." Hikari put the phone down unwillingly. What was all that about?

* * *

**JY:** Okay. So What _did_ that mean? Ahaha, it's kind of obvious. I was nearly killed by all of you readers for trying to add Yami in. But sadly, Yami will be around disturbing them for a really long time. That is, until Valentine's is over. But it doesn't end there. There's Tea and the fangirls, remember? 

Then there's White Day a month after Valentine's! Don't ask, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter. You'll get to vote who goes out with Hikari in the next chapter, so wait for it! 

**Next chapter: Chapter 10 - Fourteenth of February**

And no, that's not the actual date yet. The date is in the 11th chapter :) I have it all planned out, just waiting to see the results of the poll in the next chapter! So it's up to you, though I would prefer that Hikari goes out with ----. Sorry, I might affect the voting. No point guessing who it is, because all four boys' names are four-lettered. Hahaha... 

Of cos, you can share your opinions now. Just click the purple button below :) Meanwhile I have to prepare myself against the readers' wrath. 


	10. Fourteenth of February

**JY:** Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! No, you have to read before you can vote. **And you have to read the author notes at the end**. Must. Or you won't understand the next few chapters. 

I've finally updated my blog in what seems like ten years, and so will be using it as a way to give 'previews' and stuff...in fact, the vote at the bottom was already posted on my blog for some time now. 

Congratulations to Darkness.Angel.LSM, the 50th reviewer! I love you guys! I love you guys! Can I make it to the 75th review?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh, just this story and the Red Butterfly. And whatever romance that goes on between the characters. 

**Chapter 10 - Fourteenth of February **

Monday was February the fourteenth. Hikari, like every other girl in the school, had brought chocolates. Except that Hikari didn't only have one present. 

"Yugi! Ryou! Hi!" Hikari ran up just before they entered their classroom. She had reached school early so that she could meet up with whoever she wanted to give the gifts to. 

"Hello!" They chorused back. 

"Erm...I've got something for the both of you..." 

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, surprised. Hikari pulled out two packages, one in Mashi Melon wrapping, the other in Change of Heart. 

And she gave it to them in full view of everyone. 

Good thing Yami and Joey weren't there. 

"Here. Happy Valentine's Day." Hikari breathed. Ryou turned a light tinge of pink, Yugi scarlet. "You'll it eat it, won't you? It'll make me happy," Hikari paused, then added, "I made them myself." 

"Um..." They muttered, not sure how to react, for none of them had received presents for Valentine's before. 

They were saved from saying anything when Hikari turned to leave, having spotted her friends. They simply bade a awkward goodbye. 

After Hikari had given all of her girl friends a chocolate each (yes, very nice isn't it?), she hurried off to the lockers. 

Upon reaching her destination, she was relieved to find it close to deserted. She was just pulling out another gift, wrapped in Dark Magician paper, when she spotted a whole bin of presents. 

Walking over, she saw that all were addressed to Yami. Then she looked back at Yami's locker. It was forced open, filled with chocolates from unmistakably the girls from 'Prince Yami' Fanclub. 

Hikari hastily stuffed the present back into her bag. Maybe she should leave it on his table, but then again, other girls might take it. She'll just have to give it in person. 

Footsteps came in her direction. It was Yami. 

Uh oh. Better hide. 

Yami thought he saw a familiar brown head whip around the corner. Hikari? Ah, never mind. 

He opened his locker to find a cascade of presents tumble out and make him lose his balance. Wow. How did they break into his locker? 

Yami realised that the gifts all contained chocolates. The supply was enough to last him for a year. He'll just have to share it with the gang. 

Joey came round the corner and spotted Yami sitting on his bum on the floor. He wasn't very obvious because he was hidden under a mountain of presents. 

"Wow! You're so lucky! You got such a good haul. Wish I could be popular like you." 

When Yami continued to look bewildered, Joey laughed. "It's Valentine's Day, didn't you know? I thought all normal high-schoolers mark it on their calendars, but then again, you're not exact normal." 

Yami didn't seem to have heard the last comment. He was gaping at Joey, who was smirking at him. Yami still looked like he had just been smacked in the face. 

"V-Valentine's? Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I gotta get outta here." 

Saying of which, Yami rocketed off. He ran like his life was on his heels, and it was, considering the situation. For Tea turned up after Yami left. 

"Did you see Yami? I thought I saw his hair," Tea asked of Joey. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" 

Joey was still laughing his head off.

* * *

Yami raced down the corridors, heading towards the school exit. There was no way he was ever going out with Tea, he had already done so once before. 

Yami rounded a corner and unexpectedly hit someone. The someone (a girl, by the gasp) dropped all her books and fell to the floor. Yami was hurtling so fast, when he collided he was knocked off his feet as well. 

Yami caught his breath and stood up. That was so embarrassing! He quickly stooped to help the girl pick up her scattered books, then gave them to her, turning to check that the corridor was Tea-free as he did so. He apologised again and turned to leave. 

Hikari took awhile to register who had bumped into her. Her head was still swimming. Just as the fern-head was leaving, she realised who it was. 

"Yami! Wait!" 

But he didn't seem to have heard her. Maybe he thought he was just another fangirl who wanted her chocolates delivered? Hikari felt offended; she wasn't just another girl, least of all a fangirl! 

Hikari mustered up her courage, and thought that it was the best chance to give the chocolates to him. She reached out and grabbed his arm, calling "Yami!" again. 

Yami turned sharply, startling Hikari, who stood rooted to the spot. Yami's searching eyes landed on her clip first, before saying, surprised, "Hikari? I didn't know it was you." 

Hikari nodded, blushing furiously. She fumbled with her bag, then looked around, and realised that everyone was looking at them. Having no other choice, she thrust the Dark Magician-wrapped present into Yami's hands. 

Yami was speechless. He totally didn't expect it, he felt like a thunderbolt just fried him. Feeling really lame, he muttered, "Thanks." 

Hikari didn't look up. "Happy Valentine's Day." Then she turned and left without saying anything else. 

The wave hit him, like a tsunami washing over him. Yami felt incredibly happy and light. He couldn't believe it! 

The moment Hikari was out of sight, Yami jumped and punched the air. 

"YES!"

* * *

Completely forgetting why he had bumped into Hikari in the first place, he headed back to class, intending to show off to Joey what had happened. He spotted Joey lounging in his seat at the far back. 

In an undertone, he told Joey everything so that Tea could not overhear them. He needn't have, really, the class was incredibly noisy because of the high tension and excitement of Valentine's Day. 

Joey widened his eyes in envy. "No fair! I didn't get one from her...maybe I'll get it after school." 

Yami smirked. Joey was too egoistic for his own good. 

Joey frowned, and said that he heard that Yugi and Ryou had gotten a chocolate each from Hikari. When Yami continued to look disbelieving, Joey nodded at the said pair. 

Indeed, they were holding a package wrapped in a duel monsters paper. Joey added that Hikari's friends also received presents, so Yami shouldn't have high hopes. 

But Yami wasn't listening to Joey. He remembered how Hikari had acted when she gave it to him, but he didn't say anymore to Joey. He just hoped that the gift meant more than just friends.

* * *

**Poll:** Who should Hikari go out with on Valentine's Day? And who should ask the other first? 

**A.** Yugi  
**B.** Ryou  
**C.** Yami  
**D.** Joey  
**E.** No one 

**I'd prefer if Yami was chosen**, because that would mean that **disaster would happen** when Yugi finds out. More showdowns, more action, more conflict, more crazy scenes and **more of Yugi-beating-Yami's-ass**. That's good right? My comments on the options: 

**A. **What's the point of a poll if everyone will vote for him? You know what I mean?  
**B. **The ultimate hopeless romantic.  
**C. **-Crickets chirping-  
**D. **You vote for him and I'm after you.  
**E. **This option has been disabled. Just joking.

* * *

**JY:** In Japan, Valentine's day is when girls give chocolates to boys, including close friends and family. White Day, on March fourteenth, is the day boys give their gifts to girls as a token of thanks, or something more, in that matter :) 

Review please, and vote for the outcome in the next chapter : **Chapter 11: St Valentine**

Although I know perfectly well that I'll probably be hacked to death by you readers for even suggesting Yami in the first place. 


	11. St Valentine

**JY:** Happy Valentine's Day! Here is the chapter we've all been waiting for! It was a tie so I picked Yami...in any case I will attempt to type all four guys' outcome with Hikari, if I have the time. I'll publish them at the end of the story. 

The first four chapters have been edited of any spelling (and gender) mistakes. Thanks to all the readers once again, and good luck with your date! (Nope I don't have one, but I don't mind.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The same thing that has been going on for the first 10 chapters. 

**Chapter 11 - St Valentine** (Outcome One) 

Hikari took her time walking back home. She felt exhausted, yet happy at the same time. Was giving a chocolate that difficult and energy-draining? 

She rounded a corner and passed through the park. She was just thinking of work when she heard light footsteps approaching her. Remembering what Yugi and Ryou had said, she hastened her steps home. There were only children in the park. 

The footsteps quickened with her. Hikari snapped when a hand tapped her right shoulder, and whacked whoever it was in the face with full force of her school bag. 

"Yami!" Hikari squeaked. Yami fell backwards, holding the side of his face where the bag had landed. Hikari hurried forwards to help him. 

"What do you keep in there, an encyclopaedia?" Yami grimaced. That hurt, although he would never admit it. (Boys, you know.) 

Hikari flushed. "You scared me." 

"I did? Sorry. An interesting way to protect yourself, though." 

"What were you doing, following me?" Hikari asked. She hoped that it was what she was thinking of... 

"Er -" Yami once again hesitated at the question. Hikari tilted her head in answer, looking extraordinarily cute. 

"AreeufrionSunday?" 

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." 

Yami breathed deeply. He can do this. Hikari was now looking decently worried, maybe she thought he had lost it or something. 

"Are - you - freeonSunday?" Yami rushed at the last three words. Hikari had heard very clearly what he was intending to tell her though. Her expression was one of utmost surprise. 

"I never - I didn't hear wrongly, did I?" 

Yami laughed, the tension that had filled him moments before was evaporating. He couldn't believe it was actually that easy, he made a fool of himself just by asking a simple question. 

"No. No, you didn't. So what's your answer?" 

It couldn't have been plainer what her answer was. Hikari looked at her shoe laces, her face burning. 

"Yes." Hikari spoke to her shoes. Had she looked up, she would have seen Yami's broad smile, as well as something else - Yugi and Ryou were rounding the corner.

* * *

"Hikari? What were you doing with Yami yesterday?" 

Hikari choked on her rice. They saw that? 

"Me? Nothing." 

"Really? Because you had your head bowed down..." Ryou didn't sound very convinced though. 

"Er...Hikari...he didn't do anything indecent to you did he?" Yugi tentatively asked. 

"What? No, of course not. What makes you think that?" 

"You never know. What with what he's done already..." Yugi trailed off, relieved anyhow. 

"Hmm? What _has_ he done?" 

"...Nothing." 

But Ryou and Yugi still looked really worried. Hikari didn't notice anything, she was too absorbed in what she was going to wear on the coming Sunday.

* * *

Hikari walked up to the front of the mall at seven on Sunday. She was elegantly dressed in a white dress that reached a few inches above knee-level, and had elbow length sleeves. It was matched with brown knee-length boots, and she had her soft brown hair loose around her shoulders like every other day. The red butterfly clip was, as usual, holding up her long fringe. 

She checked her watch; it was still early. Maybe Yami hadn't arrived yet - 

"Eeek!" Hikari swung her handbag around when a pair of hands closed on her shoulders. And, once again, Yami was smacked in the face by a bag. 

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it, I really didn't! You just -" 

"-scared me? Yeah, I should have gotten it the first time round." 

Hikari grinned apologetically. "Let's go grab some grub!" 

"Yeah. And the next time, don't bring such a hard bag..." 

"The next time, don't approach me from behind," Hikari countered quickly. "My reflexes might whack you again." 

They turned in at Swensens', the pair chatting away energetically.

* * *

Ryou frowned. He hadn't seen wrongly, had he? 

"Ryou, this is seriously not a good idea," Yugi said again. 

"What are you ranting on about? I just saw Yami and Hikari go into Swensens'!" 

"...going around stalking peop - What?" Yugi stopped, his mouth open. 

"Follow me!" 

Yugi innocently followed Ryou to the ice-cream restaurant and sat down at a table.

* * *

Hikari hardly touched her banana split because she was talking to Yami. It was the same with Yami, so it was alright. 

None of them noticed the two suspicious looking boys sitting at the corner. 

"You look really nice," Hikari complimented, although Yami looked as same as everyday. But she thought that however he dressed, he must have at least made an effort. 

"And _you_ look lovely," Yami grinned. He's sweet-tongued, he is. 

Hikari was silent for a while, then said, "I didn't expect it. I mean, I don't even know you well, I'm just a girl from the next class whom you saw perform." 

Yami looked at Hikari. She was stabbing at her banana mercilessly with her fork, and didn't look up when Yami didn't reply. 

"You mean _I_ don't know _you_ well," Yami said after awhile. He thought that most of the girls of Domino High knew him better than he knew himself. 

Hikari shook her head. Then she looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. 

"You thought I was going to be easy, didn't you? I'll make it clear to you, I'm not part of your fanclub." Hikari spoke firmly, looking offended. 

"Well - no -" Yami was taken aback, but he couldn't show it to Hikari. "I didn't think that! You just caught my attention on stage..." 

Hikari was still bursting with questions, but she held them back. Instead she asked something more intriguing. 

"You're Yugi's brother right?" 

Yami nodded. "You know him?" At last he had asked the question he had been wondering since the visit to Oak 3. 

"Yeah. Bumped into him. He's quite a nice guy." Hikari said smiling, not knowing what had happened to Yami and Yugi's brotherly relationship. 

Yami forced a smile. "Really? You think so? You met him in school?" 

"Ah, no, not in school. We met at his workplace. He was really nice." Hikari was really smiling now. 

"His _workplace_?" 

"Yeah, he works at Oak 3. Shouldn't you know?" 

Yami continued his act. "Right. But how did you know him?" 

"Oh, that. I got in a spot of trouble and Yugi helped me out. We didn't know each other then. He helped a mere stranger." 

Yami wasn't smiling now. So Hikari _had_ already met Yugi, and they seem like good friends. Apparently she didn't know they were on bad terms. Correction, they were on horrible terms. He didn't mention anything to Hikari though.

* * *

Over at the other table, Ryou and Yugi were eavesdropping on the pair. Yugi was fuming so bad his ice-cream was melting twice as fast. 

"I'm gonna kill that son of a b-" and Yugi called Yami something that made Ryou's jaw drop; he had never heard Yugi use that kind of language before. At least, not to a person. 

"Yugi, you can't blame Yami for this. Kana-chan has her own choices, and so does Ya-" 

"Who cares? Kana doesn't know Yami! She doesn't know what he's done - what he's done to _me_!" Yugi's grip on the spoon was so tight he nearly bent it. Nearly. 

"Yes, I know. You have to tell Kana - No! Not now!" 

But Yugi had already had enough; he sprang out of his seat like a tightly wound spring and stormed over to the table where his dearest brother was seated. 

Yami immediately looked up when he sensed a _once_ familiar presence approach. Only there was something terribly wrong with the aura. 

Terribly wrong. 

Hikari looked to her right and almost fell off her seat in shock. Yugi was standing right in front of her, but he didn't look at all like the angelic Yugi she knew. He looked _very_ furious about something. 

Not now. Oh Ra please not now, Yami begged in his head. He considered using Shadow magic against him, but changed his mind. 

Ryou appeared at Yugi's shoulder, but did not attempt to stop him. Rather, he too hardened at the sight of Yami. 

Hikari sat stock still on the edge of her seat, looking from Yugi to Ryou, her eyes demanding a reason for interrupting them. Weren't they brothers? 

Yugi icily requested Yami outside. Yami apologised to Hikari and got up, but Hikari followed suit, wanting to know what the fuss was about. 

Once outside, Yugi turned to face Yami, deciding that he could no longer pretend and hide the fact that he and Yami were enemies. He looked briefly at Hikari's bewildered and lost face, then swallowed. 

"Kana, I think we should be honest with you..." 

"Yugi, this is none of her concern, and I really well think that it's not your business to go stalking us either." Yami spoke icily. 

"Why you - you bloody drove me out of my own house! And you're not even _related_ to me in any way!" 

Yami froze. They _were_ related in the sense that they still had their mind link and had once shared a body. Oh yeah, they had a mind link, he had forgotten. He checked their mind link to see what Yugi was thinking, but found it weakened and it took some effort on his part to get through. Only to find a weight of some sort blocking it. And he couldn't blast his way through with shadow magic either. 

Yami came back to reality to find Yugi growling at him. "Very smart, using our mind link. It's fast dissipating, as you just found out, and I'd prefer if there wasn't one." 

At this, Hikari raised her thin eyebrows and said, "Huh?" 

Yami hesitated. Yugi, however, burst right into speech. "He's the ancient pharaoh of Egypt come to the present, shared a body with me, to which I regret, drove me insane and outta my own house, and has shadow powers!" 

Hikari could not make head or tail of it. She watched as the three fought a verbal battle, not knowing what to do. 

Yugi said something to Yami but Hikari had no idea what he was talking about. However, it must have been really insulting, because Yami's arm flew up in a blur to Yugi's face. 

Hikari didn't know what she was doing or thinking. She just took two steps and stepped in between Yugi and Yami. 

_Wham._

Hikari was sent rolling onto the pavement. By this time, a crowd had gathered to watch the commotion, and all gasped as one when the fist made contact with skin. Yami had expected to hit Yugi, not Hikari, so the attack was critical. Ryou immediately hurried over to help Hikari off the road. 

Yami stood, shocked, as Hikari wiped blood off her mouth. She supported herself on Ryou, and looked at Yami with a expression in her eyes that made Yami look away. Yami would rather she had glared at him. 

"No one hits me. _Or_ my friends." Hikari's voice was cold and directed towards Yami. 

The crowd watched with bated breath as she marched right up to Yami and drew back her arm. 

_Smack._

Yugi, along with the entire street, winced. The resounding echo of the slap travelled down the street. It sounded painful, and it was even more painful to watch. Yami's face was hit to the left as the force of Hikari's slap met with his cheek. Yami didn't look up. He was crushed. Without another word, he walked down the street, away from them. 

"Kana..." 

"What?" 

Hikari said rudely and turned, her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. Yugi and Ryou felt guilty, they were the ones who had interrupted their date. 

"We're...sorry..." 

"Is that all you can say? After what happened?" 

"Kana-chan, we didn't mean it. I just wanted you to know who Yami really is - that he isn't worth it!" 

"Oh really? Why did you have to choose that time to interrupt? Why-" 

Yugi tried to say something, but Hikari continued on. 

"Why were you even following us?" Hikari's voice rang out in hurt tones. 

"That was my fault." Ryou muttered, his eyes on the ground. 

"Kana, Yami isn't who he really is. He hit you! How can -" 

Hikari's disappointment turned into rage. "And who caused me to be hit! How can I just stand there and watch three _stupid_ boys fight one another while I'm just standing on the sidelines! Do you know how much of an effort I have to make just to say something now!" 

Yugi and Ryou flinched as more red spots flecked her pure white dress, her lip was cut and was bleeding. 

"Great. JUST GREAT!" 

Salty tears mixed with her blood and dripped slowly down. Hikari Kanashimi pushed past the silent pair and through the even more stunned ring of people, knocking into Yami on purpose a little way down the street. The last thing Yami saw of her, was her tears flying with the soft silence and her sobs carried through the wind, back, back, to where darkness, hurt and betrayal lay...

* * *

**JY:** Long chapter huh? It was a full nine pages, plus a little to page ten! Told you that Yami's outcome would be good. If you don't believe me, wait with me till this story ends and see Yugi's version of Chapter 11 at the end, then compare and tell me. So you can't sue me now, you can only sue me when you have finished reading Yugi's version of the date. Haha... 

So, what's going to happen next? Is she going to blame Yami, or Yugi and Ryou? Or if she ignores all of them completely! I really pity Hikari. 

So, now it's getting all twisted and you can definitely expect more tears and anger, mostly centering around Hikari. Review and send me your ideas! 

One more thing, is it still called a fringe when it's longer than shoulder-length? I mean, same length as the rest of the hair. Or is it called bangs? 


	12. So Move Forward

**JY:** Chapter 12 is here! Thank you for supporting me all this way! Looking back, I can't imagine how I actually reached here...haha...This chapter is more into the thoughts of Yugi, that he actually isn't very strong as he appears to be after all...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada. 

**Quote of the chapter:** Why does everyone fear death? It is life that brings the suffering... 

**Chapter 12 - So Move Forward**

"Yami...what happened to your face?" 

Joey, Tristan and Tea surrounded Yami in the classroom. Yami bit his lip but stayed silent. There was no way in hell he was going to say what happened. 

"You look like you've been slapped. What did you do, hit a girl?" 

Joey joked, not knowing he had just hit the nail on the head. To Yami's intense relief, the bell rung at that precise moment, and the students quickly filed back to their seats. 

In the other class, Hikari slumped herself onto her desk. She just had no mood to study. Beside her, friends looked at her worriedly. She had lost her usual flair and seemed extremely bored at everything. And Hikari was reluctant to tell them what had happened either. 

After school, Yugi and Ryou spotted Hikari at the school gates, walking alone. She looked really small and sad. They raced up to her. 

"Hi Kana-chan." 

Hikari merely muttered a "Hello" in reply. 

"What's up?" Yugi lowered his voice. "Are you...angry at us?" 

"Ye- No." Hikari turned away and continued walking down the path. 

"Then what is it? You don't seem so feisty today." Yugi bent himself to look at Hikari closely in the face. Hikari stopped walking. 

"So?" 

"You..._are_ angry at us, aren't you?" 

"I'm not." 

It appeared like it would kill Hikari if she strung more than a few words together in one sentence. 

Yugi straightened himself. "Then why aren't you speaking to us?" 

"I'm talking." 

"I mean, you know what I mean." 

"No." 

Ryou rolled his eyes. What interesting conversation they made. At this rate, they were not going anywhere. All it consisted of was questions, yes and no's. Fascinating. 

"Kana, we're sorry about yesterday. That's the reason why you're upset right?" Kana stared at Yugi. "You're worrying everyone. Your classmates, your friends, us too." 

Kana resumed her observation of the scenery around them. "Really?" 

"Yes." Ryou joined in after a pleading look from Yugi. The effort Yugi was putting in to make conversation with Hikari was difficult to watch. 

"There's no need." 

"Sorry?" 

"I said there's no need. You don't have to worry about me. There's no point in it." 

"Kana!" Yugi and Ryou were shocked at her sudden change of attitude in just one day. 

"Stop it. Your incessant over-concern is irritating." 

"Kana--!" Yugi looked hurt at the sharp comment, he had only meant good. Ryou blinked, did she hate them so much? Hikari was staring in the opposite direction, her long hair flying in the wind. She started walking away. 

"Wait!" 

Hikari stopped in her tracks. "I know what you want. Stop bothering me. I don't have it." 

I don't have the forgivance for you...Hikari wondered if she was right in resorting to those means to shake them off. She was upset at them, and definitely won't be speaking to them anytime soon. She didn't need them, did she?

* * *

Yugi turned into the brightly lit corridors of Domino Hospital. Smiling faces beamed up at him, faces that belonged to the patients that have been cured, and faces of the families whose members have recovered. Although, it'll be a long time before any of _his_ family members opened their eyes. 

The air smelled strongly of the various medicine in the hospital. The corridor was filled with coughing and the breath of the dying, amidst the laughing and the clicking of heels as the living walked by. Yugi paused, then turned into a tastefully decorated room. 

The room had soft pink curtains to bring color to the white surroundings, and a small vase of brightly colored artificial flowers stood on the table. Yugi went and sat down by the bed. 

After a moment of silence, Yugi smiled sadly. 

"Hi jii-chan...It's me, Yugi. Sorry about the flowers, but since I can't come here everyday, they have to be fake ones. Hope you don't mind." 

Yugi paused, then droned on. 

"It's finally the weekend. The weekdays were horrible...remember Kana? I told you about her before. She's that beautiful girl I met at Oak 3...we became great friends, but then something happened to make her hate us... 

"Yami went out with Kana-chan last Sunday, and Ryou and I tailed them. I know I was wrong on that part. But then I don't know what came over me and I started fighting with Yami. Then Yami accidentally hit her and now she's mad at all three of us. She won't talk to any of us. 

"Jii-chan, help me! I don't get what's going on. I wish I can understand how girls think. How can they turn from sweet, sociable butterflies in one moment to cold icicles the next? It sounds impractical. I guess it's a good thing guys don't have that problem. 

"I don't suppose Yami's been to visit, right? ...I'm still living at Ryou's, and the situation between me and Yami hasn't improved one bit. I'm perfectly fine though. Just a bit tired from working late, but at least I like my work. It'll all be worth it after you wake up." 

Yugi folded his arms on the bedding and laid his head on them. 

"Jii-chan, I wish you'll wake up soon. I miss you. It's really lonely here. Ryou may be around all the time, but it's just not the same. He's...just a friend. It's different. No one's guiding me... 

"Jii-chan, what do I do? My work isn't enough to support you anymore. I feel like I'm gonna break under the strain soon...I can't turn to anyone for help. Yami still hates me. Everyone thinks I'm managing quite alright on my own, so they don't bother me. I sometimes wonder if that's true, or am I just pretending... 

"I'm just so freakin' frustrated. I'm at a lost...I'm a failure!" 

Yugi buried his face in his arms. "I haven't managed to stay strong like I promised myself to be when I had first gotten this job..." 

A voice rang in his head. His own voice. _I will clear all obstacles I encounter from now on, and will never lose in any battle._

Never lose...was that possible? Maybe, maybe he should be the loser, the world's loser always. That way, no one would want to compete with him, and he could go on living this miserable bliss...If the world was divided into two, just winners and losers, then he would rather be the loser. Running along with life was tiring... 

Probably, probably we are so beautiful, we conceal ourselves in this mask of beauty, and hide our sadness. Things with a beginning will all end someday...When did his unhappiness begin? When will all his suffering end? 

We learn as we live, then we forget as we live. Can he learn from his mistakes, and forget his past? If we can go to the next stage without any hurdles, can we really put everything behind? As time goes on, our minds are polluted by spite and hate, is it worth it? Is that why we are always sad? 

For the things that must be protected, we sacrifice something to shield them. What if you have given everything you have, and yet, things do not change? What if, you sacrifice something again today, but tomorrow, all that you had done did not matter? 

What is it that he wants to protect? Himself? He had already been subject to many storms, what else was there to defend? 

His pride? No. He had already lost that, long long ago... 

His feelings? He missed Grandpa, he missed the old Yami that he used to know. But there was no meaning in shielding that, he had been hurt far too many times to count, he had gotten used to it already... 

His friends? What friends did he have? Ryou? It didn't seem right... 

His family? They had all left him alone in the big world, what's the point? 

His happiness? The more he tried to keep it, the more further it goes. It avoids him. Happiness is created, not chased after. 

His belief? That one day he will succeed, that though blinded by the hard rain, he would get through it? 

"What more can I tell you? Only being such a small self...Words are useless, because the words are so weak against time..." 

Hours passed, and the nurse entered to find a young boy asleep on the soft, comfortable white sheets, lost in his dreams of space and time...

* * *

_It's been a long and winding journey   
But we're still hanging on   
Drown out the confusing noise   
Shake free from the binds that have held you down _

Just continuing to believe isn't the answer   
Just continuing to pretend isn't the way 

Even if we push our way through the distorted winds   
Even if we outdistance the cold sky   
Even if we get through the blinding rain   
Even then, we will still continue to wander 

If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin   
If we don't continue to run, there is no future   
Move just one more step forward from here instead   
So move forward

* * *

**JY:** I still remember that I said in Chapter 4: Never Lose that this story was never meant to be a romance...and it really was never meant to be. But it looks like things have changed...haha. 

So sorry it took me so long to update, this one was kinda short. But better late than never, right:) I referred to Chapter 4 to get this one done. I finished this chapter in a day! What a feat. Your task now as a reader is to press the purple button below! Go on! >.<


	13. Fall Apart

**JY:** Thanks to all who reviewed! -Muacks- Haha. CF101! You didn't review! T.T Guess what? I counted **five** reviews out of seven which mentioned in some way or another, 'poor Yugi'. o.o 

My replies to the reviews! 

**Fan Fiction Net fan:** Thank you for the reviews! -sweatdrop- I think it'll be kinder not to let Hikari know about it...and spare you readers the trauma of rereading the whole situation of a 50 year old pharaoh. As for your second question...well...ahaha... 

**dragonlady222:** I liked your review, thank you! Yes, Yami knows, he asked around. Your second question will be answered in this chapter :) 

**Princess Of Kamui: **I will not tell you...all will be revealed soon! And hopefully I can twist it around so that it will be unexpected...hehe...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Uh huh. Why am I still typing this? 

**Chapter 13 - Fall Apart**

Hikari stooped. She picked up the small, scrunched piece of paper on the canteen floor and shook it open. Her friends watched her silently as her refined eyebrows knitted together first in confusion, then in disbelief. They watched as she folded the paper into half, then into a quarter, and slipped it into her pocket carefully. No one asked any questions. She wouldn't reply anyway, she never talked much nowadays. 

The little paper incident was soon forgotten by the others as the day weared on. Hikari paid considerable attention to the teachers, although the little note was never off of her mind. Finally after the long and bleary school hours, Hikari ran up to class on her right and waited. 

Yugi, Ryou, Yami and company walked out, wondering who she was supposed to be waiting for, and whether she was about to forgive any of them. They didn't expect her to walk up suddenly to the tall brown-haired CEO of a multi-billionaire company. 

"What do you want? I'm busy." Kaiba's cold and hard voice pierced through the air, but it did not affect Hikari. She wasn't even unfazed by it. 

"I'd like to ask a favour of you." Hikari's tone matched Kaiba's evenly. 

"Really? Well don't name it, I won't help you." 

"I didn't think so." Hikari folded her arms. 

"Well then stop wasting my time." 

"I want you to read this." 

"I don't wanna read no crap-" 

But Hikari had forced the paper into his hand. 

"Recognise the handwriting? I'm sure you do." 

"...Yeah? And so what about it?" 

Hikari looked at Kaiba as though he was a three-legged chicken hatched from a square egg. 

"You know." She said, maintaining her voice and trying her best not to roll her eyes. 

Kaiba looked at her carefully, then looked up around them. Yugi, Yami and the others weren't around. 

"I'll see what I can do. But don't get used to this." 

Hikari nodded. "...Thanks." 

Seto Kaiba strutted out of the school building.

* * *

Yugi looked up from the wine glasses he was carrying. And nearly dropped all of them. 

"Kaiba! What are you doing in a place like this?" 

Kaiba merely stared and gave a merest trace of a smirk. "And what is the little innocent angel doing in a place like this?" 

Yugi scowled. "I work here." 

"I know you do. Oh, and by the way, that outfit doesn't match you." 

"You're just being sarcastic. Now what the hell do you want?" 

Kaiba shuffled around his pocket. "I - or rather a friend of yours - wanted to help you in some trouble that your friend has realised as of recently." 

"What problem? Not that I know of, other than my recent results for my Maths test." 

Kaiba growled. He's wasting his time on a squirt who's being witty with him. 

"I believe, or your friend believes, that you are having a financial problem," Kaiba said through clenched teeth. 

"What? Yugi, is that true?" Ryou whirled around from the kitchen. 

"...No." 

"Oh for gawd's sake, don't lie in this kind of problem. If I don't get the message to you she's gonna kill me, so hurry up." 

"Kill you? I thought you were the CEO of -" Ryou was interrupted by Yugi. 

"She?" Yugi frowned. "It's a girl?" 

"You're gonna get grilled by a _girl_? Kaiba, you must be joki -" 

"Kaiba...is it Kana-chan?" 

Kaiba looked mildly impressed. 

"Who cares who it is? Anyway, I've agreed to help. Strike that - I've been forced to help. And I do what I want to do or I'll get freakin' pissed. And you know what happens next." 

"Yugi, what's going on?" 

Yugi ignored Ryou, he felt that he shouldn't worry him. "Kaiba, I'd like to have a word with you outside."

* * *

Hikari trudged through the school halls, feet dragging on the ground, her bag swinging by her side. It was lunch time and Kali (remember her?) was chattering beside her about school and boys. When Kali started talking about the coming Golden Week, Hikari blinked and stopped trying to force her locker door open. 

"The Golden Week? It's here?" 

"You kidding? It starts in two days!" 

"Oh..." 

"Have you planned anything?" 

"No." 

"Hey." A strong male voice called out. 

Kaiba strode out from a doorway and made to speak to Hikari. Kali backed off into the school canteen. 

"I've told him." 

"And? What did he say?" 

Kaiba threw Hikari a look. "Before I tell you, you have to answer my question first." 

Hikari looked very irritated. "Alright I will. What is it?" 

"You had an argument with him, and I heard you're not friends anymore. So why are you still trying to help him?" 

Hikari's eyebrows shot up. "Not friends? We're just not talking to each other, that's all." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"..." 

"Well?" 

"There's nothing wrong with that. I want to help a classmate who's in trouble. I just can't talk to him in the face that's all." 

Kaiba waited, but Hikari was silent. "He wanted to know how you knew about it. Yeah, he guessed it was you. Also, Yugi said he couldn't accept my help, but-" He paused. "I said something to him that made him agree, but if I tell you what it was, you'll get mad." 

Hikari got curious. "It must be something insensitive, knowing your sharp tongue." 

"I told him that if he doesn't want it, then he has three options. One, take up another work and skip school." 

"Fair enough." 

"Two, forget it and leave it to Yami. In other words, he can prepare for his grandfather's funeral." 

"Ouch. That was harsh." 

"Three." Kaiba faltered. Apparently he didn't really like what he said to Yugi as well. 

"Three, jump off a building and say sayonara to the world." 

"Kaiba!" Hikari put a hand to her mouth. "How could you-!" 

"Well, that worked, he changed his mind immediately..." 

"Why couldn't you just offer him a place in your company? Isn't that simpler? You know him, he's an honest guy. He'll willingly work to get money." 

Kaiba closed his eyes with a grimace. "Him? Work in my company? No thanks, I'm idiot intolerant." 

"You're mean, Kaiba, but I guess that's so you," Hikari said sarcastically. 

Kali's head popped around the corner. "Still talking? Hey, there won't be time for lunch, Kana-chan." 

"Oh! Ah, okay I'm coming. Thanks Kaiba." 

"Hmmm."

* * *

Ryou Bakura was snoring loudly. The sun was already pouring in and the streets already had mothers going shopping with their little girls. Several knocks sounded on the door. When the caller received no reply, he rapped louder on the door and called, "Ryou! Get up this instant and help me with breakfast!" 

Ryou snorted in his sleep and rolled over on the edge of his bed. 

"RYOU! GET YOUR BUM OFF YOUR BED!" 

A dull thud reached Yugi's ears outside the room. He opened the door and found Ryou sprawled on the floor of his room, right beside his bed. It was apparent that Ryou had fallen off his bed. 

The sight was so funny that Yugi burst out laughing, much to Ryou's displeasure and embarrassment. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Does it look like I'm alright?" 

"Haha. Hurry up and change, or I won't prepare your breakfast." 

Ryou nodded and Yugi returned to the kitchen. He bustled around humming lightly, the wind carrying the smell of toast out into the living room. Ryou came in in fresh clothes and offered to take over the scrambled eggs while Yugi went to get the mail. 

Flitting through the few letters, Yugi found a little piece of paper of his own handwriting. Squinting at it, he saw the various calculations on it, as well as some writing. It explained his need for money and the dilemma he was in, as well as how long he would last in the current situation he was in. 

In a flit of panic, he realised that it was the same paper that he had written days ago and thrown aside. Someone must have found it and - the someone was Hikari. Yugi clutched the paper tightly, perhaps Hikari still considered them as friends afterall. Maybe Hikari really did send Kaiba to help him...did that mean they still had a chance to renew their friendship?

* * *

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart.   
Everything changes, but beauty remains.   
The grief and the light are swallowed up by the waves,   
And in the midst of all this pain, I woke up to the world _

I'm wandering around destiny touched by your faint smile   
These eyes have seen true sorrow   
As long as I am alive,   
Even if I were to lose sight of my real self   
Hope will still be there

* * *

**JY:** Whoopee another short chappie done! Review please! 

Oh, and if you think it's funny that Kaiba woud help Yugi, don't forget that Kaiba turned up at the hosiptal the evening Grandpa got into the accident. He's not all ice, at least in my fanfic anyway :) 


	14. Worthy of Sacrifice

**JY:** Sorry for the lateness! Try to imagine this chapter as an animation to make it nicer, this one's more like a drama...I hope you guys won't get bored. 

Oh, and I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Yami's not 50 years old, he's 5000. It's not too serious a mistake, is it? It's only two zeros...xP

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ... 

**Quote:** Wake up, before you lose it all. It is not worth sacrificing many lives for the sake of just one person. -Me :) 

**Chapter 14 - Worthy of Sacrifice**

"Let's go up to the school roof," Ryou said brightly one lunch afternoon. Yugi nodded silently and they made their way up the stairs with their lunch boxes. 

"Looks like someone was here before us." Yugi informed Ryou lightly. From where they were standing, she looked like an angel, her long hair blowing out behind her as the wind ran through it. She was leaning against the high wall of the roof and apparently staring out into the clouds. Somehow she radiated a sense of sadness, an aura that wasn't exactly unfamiliar to Yugi. 

Yugi discovered who she was when she turned around to see who had joined her at the rooftop. 

"It's Kana-chan..." 

Hikari's hazel eyes seemed to ask them to leave her alone, her mouth opened slightly. Ryou did not notice the request behind her position though, and walked up to talk to her. 

"Hello Kana-chan. Enjoying the breeze?" Ryou made a brave stab at making conversation and breaching the long gap between them. 

Hikari remained reserved. Instead, she turned her searching eyes onto Ryou, who shrunk a little at Hikari's sharp gaze that somehow seemed to pierce into him. Ryou quickly attempted another line, this time rather unable to hide the alarm in his voice. 

"Lovely weather, huh? Um...how are you doing?" 

"..." 

"Ryou, let's go. She doesn't want to speak to us, so let's leave her alone. We can go to the school grounds." Yugi tugged Ryou. 

"Patience Yugi...I think she wants to say something..." 

Hikari turned halfway back to the railing, so Yugi and Ryou could only see half of her face. 

"Yugi...I visited your grandfather the other day..." 

Yugi started in surprise. "You did?" 

Hikari waited awhile before answering. "When will he...wake up?" 

"...We don't know. For all we know, he might just sleep..." Yugi's voice drifted away and he looked at his shoes as Hikari turned around to look at him. 

"Forever..." The wind whipped his hair around his face as he glanced up and saw Hikari's thunderstruck face. 

"Forever?" Hikari froze, the word mouthed on her lips. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry..." 

Silence. Even Ryou couldn't think of anything to say. Then Hikari began to made her way towards the exit. She stopped in her tracks and gave a soft smile to Yugi. 

"I hope you won't be angry at me..." 

"Sorry?" Ryou and Yugi didn't quite understand her, but she had already left.

* * *

"It's the Golden Week! What's everyone doing?" 

"I don't know. But I still have the shop to look after, I can't just go out whenever I want." 

"Aw c'mon. Just today!" 

"No. I don't feel like going out today anyway." 

"Crap. If Yugi were here, he could take over the damn shop." 

"I'm not so sure about that. If he were here, most likely I'll be dragged out everyday, and he'll leave anyway. What's the difference?" 

"Am I detecting a hint that you want Yugi back?" 

"Rubbish." 

Joey, Tristan, Anzu and Yami were over at the Kame Game Shop. They gave in to Yami in the end and left him alone to look after 'the damn shop'. 

Yami attended to the stream of customers the whole day. Business was good because it was the start of a holiday, at least for them and not him. Yami suddenly decided that he wanted to look after the shop properly last night. 

As the last patron left the store, Yami collapsed into a chair, his legs aching. He ran through the amounts of cards and games he sold today and felt almost proud of himself for attending to a huge stream of customers by himself the whole day. He got off his chair to lock the door and close the store when the door opened from the outside. 

The bell tinkled and Yami saw a familiar brown-head slip into the store. 

"Hikari?" He asked incredulously. 

Hikari made herself comfortable by sitting right into his chair. 

"Hi." 

"What are you..." 

"Doing here? Haha. Why do I always have to finish your questions?" 

"Er...well..." 

"I just wanted to ask you something." 

"Uh...huh?" 

"What really happened between you and Yugi?" 

Yami opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Under Hikari's watchful gaze, Yami uncomfortably forced his answer out. 

"We...had an arguement." 

"I'm sure it's more than that. Much more than that." 

Again, Yami hesitated. What should he tell her and what should he not? 

"Alright. We - as in Joey, Tristan, Anzu and I - treated Yugi as though he were invisible at first. Don't ask me why," he added warningly, as Hikari started to say something. 

"I wasn't about to say that! I wanted to ask, if you regret it now, regret that it ever happened!" Yami studied Hikari's face carefully. She looked hopeful, nervous for his answer even. His suspicion must have appeared on his face, because Hikari quickly added, "It's just that, you don't appear like you are really happy..." 

"I - I don't want him back here. He's a nuisance." 

Hikari bit her bottom lip hard. "That's not true, right?" 

After a pause, Yami responded. "Unfortunately, it is." His eyes didn't meet Hikari's. Hikari got off the chair and glowered at Yami. Every inch of her little frame expressed anger and her every syllable trembled with suppressed rage. 

"You're lying," she said softly. "Just because you want to protect yourself, protect your pride and ego, you lie! Is it worth the sacrifice? You're so conceited!" Her voice rose to a shout, and Yami felt his own temper rise. 

"Excuse me? Since when have you become so interested in our affairs? Can't you keep your nose out!" 

"I'm not just interested! I want to know everything that has been going on!" 

"Just shut up and leave us alone! We're better off without people like you meddling in our affairs!" 

"And what?" Hikari whispered. "And what will become of that?" she repeated. 

Yami stared hard at her. His breathing was uneven and harsh. "Nothing. Nothing will happen. Now leave." 

"No." 

Yami turned back. 

"I won't leave. I won't give up. I don't believe you." 

"Too bad then -" 

"Is it worth it? Is it worth losing your own brother? Is he not of importance!" 

"We're not even blood brothers." 

"So what? Is it worth losing, is it worth forfeiting the love and trust of the person of whom you have spent long nights together! Is it worth it!" 

"Get out before I throw you out." 

"How many years! How many days and nights! How many joyous moments are you throwing away!" 

"Why are you bothering with us! We don't need your sympathy!" 

"I can't bear to see another one fall because of a broken bond." 

"Huh?" 

Yami felt his anger ebbing away. What did she mean? Perhaps...the reason why Hikari had been so persuasive...was it because she was always the go-between, the middleman (or middle lady, whatever) that was stuck in between their battle? And the reason she felt involved in this whole sticky mess, was because the last fight had started because of her...wait a minute. _I_ was the one who started that fight. What did that have to do with her? 

"Hikari...Why do you think that way?" 

"What? It's..." Hikari paused. "You know something? It's horribly hard work to keep up with being a friend of someone who is brooding all the time. Especially when it lasts this long." 

"Hikari...you could be doing all of these for nothing. What if Yugi is the one who refuses?" 

"Then that's not my fault, it's yours." 

Yami could only stare at Hikari as she turned to leave at long last. 

The door closed with a resounding _click_ as the bell tinkled. Yami stared after her for a long, long time, until the stars came out, and the crickets cried their laments...

* * *

_One by one we all fall down   
Who will be there to save us?   
When night falls and the cold seeps in   
Who will protect us? _

Why is there no reason we can't change?   
Can't you see it's not the way   
Why are we pretending?   
For so long, it's been too long 

Before -   
It's too late, and we can't change   
Before the sweet turns bitter   
And pride turns to shame   
Before we become blind to all we are   
And all sense of rationality is lost   
Before we want it all   
And take it all 

Before we lose it all

* * *

**JY:** I'm getting cliched. This chapter sucked. Review please! 

Please refer to Chapter 11 for full details about the fight. Refresh your memory...haha. Okay, this chapter really sucked. It's ridiculous, why would anyone bother with their affairs? I'm still trying to sort this out... 


	15. The Awakening

**JY:** Hi I'm back! There were so little reviews...sobs...oh well, I must continue the story. **This chapter is specially dedicated to Yugi, whose birthday falls on 4th of June.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ... Happy Birthday Yugi! 

**Quote:** That is so like you/Coming back when I've finally moved on/I'm already gone - Gone, Kelly Clarkson 

**Chapter 15 - The Awakening**

Hikari stepped in front of the mirror. She examined her reflection, and, satisfied with the red blouse and sleek black skirt, headed out the door. 

Halfway through the park, she stopped when she felt a familiar pressure on her shoulder. Sensing who it was, she didn't fling her bag off, but when she twitched her arm to get the hand off her shoulder, the person behind her flinched suddenly. You've already guessed who it is, right? That's right, they've made up after that evening's _talk_. 

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You deserve a beating from my bag. How many times have you done that? You're lucky I realised you were behind me today." 

"I've done that a total of three times, counting today's," Yami grinned mischievously. "Where're you headed to?" 

"Domino Hospital. And you're not looking after the shop, I see. Bad boy. Very bad boy. Doesn't care about his family's business." 

"Haha. I'm taking a break from yesterday." 

"Since yesterday? Oh my gosh, what kind of couch potato are you?" 

Yami grinned at her sarcasm. "The very lazy kind. Why are you headed to the hospital? Some friend or family there?" 

Hikari smiled serenely and continued her stroll. "No...it's _your_ family...I've been visiting your grandfather for several weeks now..." 

"You are?" 

"Funny, how you and Yugi's reactions are the same, guess it's the natural bond between brothers." Hikari looked up at Yami, who had decided to accompany her. 

"Are you meeting up with him in the hospital?" 

"No. It'll be nice if he went though. So are you coming with me?" 

"Er..." 

"C'mon! It's just a visit, you won't die or drown or anything thereafter." Hikari tugged on Yami's arm. She was back to her usual, cute, charming self. Yami couldn't help it, he let Hikari drag him all the way to the tall and white luminous building. 

Inside of the hospital, Hikari sped along the corridors, knowing the way around very well. Reaching the ward, Hikari slipped inside and sat down in a chair beside the bed. 

Yami sat down beside her. It had been so long since he had seen Grandpa. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Yami asking, "You come often?" 

"Yup. Unlike this unfilial child sitting beside me. Hey, why did you say Yugi wasn't your blood brother last evening?" 

Yami didn't know what to say to this, so he decided to pretend he didn't know what Hikari was talking about. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't act stupid." 

"But I'm not." 

Hikari pouted. "You are and you're mean." She slapped him across the shoulder playfully. It was meant to be a tease, but Hikari couldn't control her strength very well. 

"OUCH! What was that for?" 

"If you don't tell me, it's your face next. And you know the effect my hand has on a guy's face." 

Yami sighed. "Alright. Yugi and I met each other in a really weird place, when he was sixteen. Er - this is hard -" he stopped, glancing at Hikari. 

"Continue. I won't laugh." 

"You heard of this gold, upside-down pyramid trinket that Yugi used to wear?" 

"Uh...huh..." 

"Well...um, this is gonna be hard to believe, but I was actually stuck inside that thing for thousands of years until Yugi found me and solved the mystery to it. Don't ask why I got in there and how, all you have to know is that I lived in the back of his mind until I recently got a body of my own, clear?" 

Yami spoke so fast, Hikari barely caught his words. But instead of questioning questions that normal people would normally ask (sorry for the pun), Hikari plunged into another depth of the topic. 

"Was it lonely? I mean, was it scary being trapped in that thing?" 

Yami's eyes widened. Why would anyone ask that? No one ever had. They all asked technical questions. Come to think of it, she was the first to wonder about what his feelings were, being stuck in the Millennium Puzzle for so long. The most amusing part was, she believed every word of what Yami had said. 

"I've never thought about that. But yeah, the darkness is scary sometimes...so it's obviously lonely...I got kinda impatient..." 

"If you know it scary to be alone, then why are you leaving Yugi alone? Have you ever considered how scared and alone he would have felt?" 

Oh man. They were back on this topic again. 

"Hikari, please don't start this..." 

Outside, Yugi halted in his tracks. Hikari's voice rang out like a bell from behind the doors and he heard her question very clearly. 

"You're shameless. You claim to have lived in the back of his mind and now that you've got your own body, you're leaving. How ungrateful of you." 

"Look, if that's all, I'm leaving." 

"Oh no you don't." Hikari pulled on Yami's arm and thrust him back into a seat. 

Yugi waited a while longer outside the ward to sort out his thoughts before going in. It certainly was a very confusing conversation. 

"Yugi-kun! I thought I might meet you here." Hikari said cheerily with a small smile plastered on her face. She threw a dark look at Yami, who muttered "Hi" without bothering to look up. 

Yugi was surprised at Yami's acknowledgement of his presence, but replied him anyway. He sat down on the other side of Hikari. 

"You met him here, or did you ask him to come along?" 

Hikari assumed Yugi was talking about Yami. 

"I convinced him to accompany me from the park." 

"Oh, really? I thought you might have needed to drag him here. I don't think he really cares." 

"How can you say that? He's sitting in this room as well and he can hear you." 

"That's the intention. To let him hear it." 

Hikari turned her head to Yami, who seemed to have gone deaf on Yugi's words. Yugi continued, "I think you charmed him here, more like." 

Hikari giggled, her voice tinkling. "I didn't." 

Yami got up. He had decided to leave and stop listening to all that crap. 

"You're leaving already? But we just got here!" 

"Sorry. I'm heading back to the shop." 

Halfway to the door, Yami suddenly turned and dug his hand into his pocket. He motioned for Hikari to hold out her hand then dropped a small, crumpled little package onto her palm. 

"What's this?" 

"Your White day present. I sort of...forgot about it. I know it's a late present but just open it. I saw it in a shop and thought you might like it." 

Yugi watched Yami exit the ward after his little speech. Then sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

"I'll give you your present another time. There's something I want to ask you now. What did Yami tell you? About us being blood brothers?" 

"Nothing. He said a load of crap." 

"Why are you so keen to bring us back together? It's not going to work." 

"It's called care for friends, my dear Yugi, if you had any sense." 

"It won't work. I appreciate your efforts but this is too much." 

"You don't understand. Yami wants you back. He misses you. He just doesn't want to admit it after all this time has passed." 

Really? Yugi thought, doubt surfacing in his mind. That's ludicrous. How could that be? Yugi no longer wanted to be part of Yami's life. He had finally gotten a grip. What was the point? 

"How do you think you can help? I don't want to be part of his life anymore. I've moved on. It's impossible anyway. You're...not part of the family, and you don't know what happened between us." 

"Not unless you tell me. But it's fine, I don't need any information to help. I'm versatile in that sense. I think...I don't have to persuade anymore..." 

Yugi was strong in his mind now. He was _never_ going to accept Yami back. He had created that illusion that Yami was never part of him, never part of his life, never ever there. This miserable bliss would be shattered if...Yugi decided that he wanted to get a new life already anyway. Yami was going to mess up his plans...or could he help? Argh, my head hurts...Yugi shook his head vigourously as though trying to empty his thoughts like water in a fishbowl. 

"Yugi?" 

Hikari looked down with concern on him. 

"There's nothing you can do. I have plans, and Yami's gonna mess'm up if he comes back. It's true I miss his presence but...I don't want him here. I'm gone, and that's that." 

Hikari smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're doing fine." 

Yugi flushed. Then he remembered, he still had to get dinner for himself and Ryou. 

"I gotta go. Ryou's awaiting me and dinner." 

"Oh. Bye." 

The door swung shut. Hikari turned her head back on Grandpa. She smiled and held up the package. 

"Let's see what he got me," Hikari mumbled and slipped the ribbon out. There was a grubby box in it, and Hikari hesitated before opening it. Then she gasped. 

"_Oh_ my God. It's beautiful..." 

In the grubby box lay a small linen handkerchief. Wrapped around it was a pair of butterfly earrings, almost identical to her hand-made clip. "I never thought I'd see something of the same design..." 

Although the earrings were made of plastic, they shone in the light and there was probably no chance at all of finding another pair that looked the same, because these earring also looked hand-made. Hikari liked simple and cute things. "He's so sweet...pity though...we can never be..." 

Hikari busied herself, putting her new present on and checking them out in her little pocket mirror. "Wonder what Yugi has in store..." 

Then a little cough nearly made her drop her mirror. 

Grandpa was waking up? That's...Hey, he has the same sparkling amethyst eyes like Yugi's... 

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

"Hello? Ryou Bakura speaking." 

"Hi, could you call Yugi over to the phone?" 

"Okay...Hang on, who's this?" 

"Red Butterfly." 

"...I'll get him." 

"Kana-chan?" 

"Hey, um, could you come back to the hospital please?" 

"What for?" 

"Just come back, I've got a surprise for you. Pretty please?" 

"For what reason? I'm having dinner now you know." 

"...hmph...how about this...I'm currently waiting for the family of Mr Mutou Senior to turn up at Ward 404 of Domino Hospital in Domino City, Japan, because there's an emergency!" 

"I couldn't catch that. Slow down." 

A sharp intake of breath came through the receiver. "GRANDPA'S WOKEN UP AND THE IMMEDIATE FAMILY HAS TO BE THERE!" 

Ryou looked up over his plate, wide-eyed. Bakura (the uninvited guest who suddenly turned up and insisted on staying for dinner) snorted into his dish and cocked an eyebrow at Yugi, who was staring at the receiver as though a face would suddenly pop out and yell "April Fool!" at him. 

"Well? Are you waiting for grass to grow under your feet?" 

Yugi hung up and slung his jacket around his shoulders. He didn't have to say anything. Ryou and Bakura silently watched him leave. 

"Well, that leaves you and me, little buddy," Bakura grumbled, finishing the last of his meal. 

Ryou took one look at Bakura. "I doubt I can tolerate your table manners any longer, especially not alone. I'm outta here. Put your dish in the sink when you're done."

* * *

Back at Domino Hospital, Hikari desperately tried to get through to Yami on her mobile. But no one seemed to be at home. 

"Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, dammit!" Hikari paced around and around the squeaky clean floors. She redialled for the seventh time. 

"I'm so gonna kill him..." Then she heard the click. 

"Kame Game Shop." 

"What took you so long to pick up the phone?" 

"Why are you calling again? I was taking a shower." 

"Well now that you are all refreshed and relaxed, I need you to come down to Domino Hospital again." 

"What for?" 

"You better not put up the same resistance as your brother, or I'm gonna bash your head in. Are you coming or not?" 

"No. Bye." 

"F you, you come now or I'm coming down to drag you outta your house!" 

Yami growled. He was all tensed up again. So much for that hot shower. He stomped his way out of the shop. 

What Yami didn't know was that from that point on, his and Yugi's life would change more drastically than it already had, or ever will...

* * *

**JY:** Hikari's such a bitchy flirt! Hahaha... 

Yami takes a really long time in the bathroom, so Hikari had to call seven times. That's cos he's vain...haha...My favourite number is seven (: 

15 chapters down, only a few more to go! xD Review please! 


End file.
